Only Hope
by exolighteu
Summary: Luhan, seorang mahasiswa yang juga bekerja sebagai Jurnalis di satu majalah remaja suatu hari mendapat tugas untuk menulis artikel tentang sebuah boyband baru bernama EXO. Awalnya ia kira semuanya akan berjalan lancar tanpa masalah. Tapi semuanya benar-benar diluar dugaan, Setelah ia bertemu dengan Oh Sehun. - HunHan - Yaoi.
1. Journal

**Only Hope**

**Main Cast:**

**Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Other Cast:**

**All of EXO members (OT12)**

**Pairing:**

**HunHan, SeLu**

**PG 13**

* * *

><p><em>Hanya salah satu karya lainnya dari saya, exolighteu.<em>

_Tolong jangan pernah mencuri ff ini lalu mempostnya dimanapun tanpa seizin saya._

_Mengingat ide ff yang cukup pasaran, maka maaf kalo kalian merasa bosan dengan ff ini. Kalau kalian menemukan kesamaan atau kemiripan dengan cerita lain, jangan menuduh saya jiplak ya. Saya bener-bener mikir FF ini sendiri. Dialog, semua kejadian yang terjadi didalam cerita ini semuanya murni imajinasi saya. Terima kasih :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Yaoi<strong>

**HunHan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjooy!**

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>am menunjukan pukul 12 siang ketika Luhan berjalan memasuki sebuah gedung berlantai 5 itu. Dengan langkah terburu-buru ia menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai dua. Sesekali ia tersenyum atau membungkuk pada orang lain yang menyapanya—atau ia yang menyapa terlebih dahulu. Luhan berada di kantor redaksi Youth Magazine sekarang dan pada jam segini biasanya para pekerja memang menghabiskan waktu mereka keluar kantor untuk makan siang. Jadi tidak heran jika Luhan terus-terus berpapasan dengan pekerja lain yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

Luhan membuka pintu kaca yang terletak di sudut lantai dua tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu—well, karna itu adalah ruangannya sendiri, jadi tidak masalah.

"Aku kira aku memintamu untuk datang jam sebelas?" gumam seorang namja, menyindir Luhan tepat ketika Luhan memasuki ruangan tersebut. Namanya Xiumin. Namja berambut hitam dan bermata agak lebar dengan perawakan sedikit gemuk itu duduk di bangkunya, menatap Luhan dengan menaikan sebelah alis matanya. Xiumin juga bekerja sebagai Jurnalis di Youth Magazine dan—Oh, dia juga menempati ruang kerja yang sama dengan Luhan. Jadi ruangan itu sebenarnya milik dua orang, Xiumin dan Luhan.

Luhan mendengus kesal, "Baiklah maaf." ia berjalan ke mejanya sambil menggerutu, "Kau tau, aku tidak telat karna aku yang menginginkannya. Salahkan si Lee songsaenim yang berlagak sok pintar itu dengan menambah jam mengajar seenaknya." jelas Luhan berusaha membela dirinya.

"Dan kau tau," Xiumin buka suara, "Aku tidak peduli."

Luhan memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu. Ia sudah biasa menanggapi jawaban ataupun perkataan sarkastik dari Xiumin. Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah map merah dari tasnya lalu melemparkannya ke atas meja Xiumin, "Itu laporan yang kau minta, Tentang konser SNSD seminggu lalu."

Xiumin mengambil map itu lalu membukanya dan membaca isinya dengan teliti. "Kau tau, kau selalu mendapatkan foto terbaik." puji Xiumin sambil menunjukan sebuah foto salah satu member SNSD yang _kebetulan_ sedang berpose Sexy. "Kurasa aku tidak akan mencetak ini, tapi kusimpan untukku sendiri."

Luhan mendegus, "Terserah kau saja." gumamnya malas, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada bangku kerjanya dan menghela nafas berat, "Seharusnya Yifan membayarku lebih untuk itu."

"Untuk foto sexy ini?"

"Salah satunya." Luhan mendesah, "Kau tau, meliput konser itu bukan hal yang mudah. Terlebih lagi Yifan hanya memberikanku tiket festival dan aku harus berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan kameraku."

Xiumin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil masih membaca map yang tadi di berikan Luhan, "Bukankah seharusnya media dibiarkan meliput konser?"

"Tentu saja tidak." jawab Luhan langsung. "Aku harus bercampur dengan ratusan orang yang sibuk meneriakan nama _bias_ mereka dengan suara cempreng. Gendang telingaku hampir pecah, kau tau."

Luhan melanjutkan curhatannya, "Mengambil satu foto saja susahnya minta ampun. Ya terdorong lah, ini lah, itu lah. Hah. Untung saja SNSD itu perempuan, kalau saja mereka laki-laki, aku tidak sudi meliput konser mereka."

Xiumin menutup map merah yang sudah selesai di bacanya, "Kerja bagus, Luhan-ssi. Tapi akan lebih bagus jika kau tidak terlalu banyak mengeluh." ledeknya lalu tertawa ketika Luhan melemparkan pandangan sinis padanya. "Oh ya, Yifan tadi bilang, ada yang ingin dibicarakan denganmu."

"Kapan dia bilang begitu?"

"Tadi dia kesini mencarimu. Dan dia menyuruhmu datang keruangannya jika kau datang."

Luhan menghela nafas malas. Apa lagi yang mau dibicarakan orang itu. Apa dia akan menyuruhku melipun konser lagi? Siapa kali ini? Super Junior? Rain? Oh, Astaga.

Xiumin berdehem, "Aku tidak tau apa yang kau fikirkan, tapi lebih baik temui dia saja dulu." Ia menekan tombol power pada layar komputernya. "Mungkin kau dapat bonus."

Luhan berdiri dengan malas, "Memang seharusnya begitu." akhirnya Luhan berjalan gontai meninggalkan ruangannya.

* * *

><p>Sepanjang perjalanannya menuju ke ruangan Yifan yang berada di lantai 3 itu, Luhan tidak berhenti-hentinya memikirkan tentang apa yang akan ditugaskan Yifan padanya kali ini. Demi Tuhan, Luhan sedang di sibukan dengan banyak tugas kuliah akhir-akhir ini. Jika Yifan membebaninya dengan sebuah tugas berat lainnya, Maka Luhan lebih memilih dipecat—atau mungkin tidak, karena ia membutuhkan uang.<p>

Luhan tidak berasal dari keluarga yang kaya. Kedua orang tuanya tinggal di Beijing, China, kampung halamannya. Luhan pergi ke Korea dengan maksud mungkin saja hidupnya akan lebih baik. Dan ternyata? Ya memang, Kini hidupnya sudah lumayan enak—tapi tentu saja setelah semua perjuangan yang ia lewati.

Sebenarnya Luhan bersyukur karna Tuhan mentakdirkannya untuk bertemu dengan Yifan, teman lamanya sewaktu ia di China. Yifan berumur satu tahun lebih tua darinya. Yifan pernah membantunya untuk bekerja di sebuah cafe, pada masa SMA Luhan. Lalu kemudian saat Luhan lulus, Yifan menawarkan Luhan untuk bekerja sebagai Jurnalis di Youth Magazine—yang waktu itu masih di tangani oleh ayah Yifan. Tentu saja Luhan tidak menolak, karna gaji yang ia dapat lebih besar, menjadi seorang pelayan cafe tidak akan cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-harinya sebagai mahasiswa. Belum lagi untuk membayar biaya kuliahnya.

Tok tok tok

Luhan mengetuk pintu coklat dengan papan bertuliskan **_"Manager Room"_** tergantung di sana.

"Masuk," Sahut Yifan dari dalam. Luhan otomatis segera membuka pintu tersebut dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam.

Seorang namja dengan rambut coklat yang di naikan ke atas, serta wajahnya yang ke barat-baratan, sedang duduk di balik mejanya yang kelihatan sibuk. Lalu detik selanjutnya ia menoleh ke arah Luhan, "Ah, Luhan! Aku sudah menunggumu. Duduklah," gumam Yifan sambil menunjukan seulas senyum.

Luhan pun menurut untuk duduk di kursi yang berada di depan meja Yifan. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

"Tidak apa." Yifan mengibaskan tangannya, "Kau pasti sibuk dengan urusan kuliahmu."

_Ya, terlalu sibuk sampai rasanya ingin mati. _batin Luhan. "Ya, begitulah." jawabnya singkat, "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ah, ya. Hampir lupa." Kemudian Yifan mengambil sesuatu dari mejanya. Selembar foto yang menampilkan—oke, Luhan menghitung terlebih dahulu berapa banyak orang dalam foto itu— satu, dua— enam. Enam namja yang berpose ala boyband dengan setelan seragam anak SMA. Oh, Sepertinya Yifan memang berniat menyuruh Luhan untuk meliput konser lagi.

"Siapa ini?" tanya Luhan sambil mengamati foto itu.

"Astaga, Kau tidak tau?" Luhan menaikan alisnya, sedikit tidak suka dengan nada bicara Kris yang membuatnya seolah-olah dia lah satu-satunya orang yang tidak tau tentang segerombolan anak SMA itu. "Memangnya mereka siapa?"

Kris berdehem, "EXO."

"EXO?" Luhan mengerutkan alisnya berfikir, _um_ Sepertinya Luhan pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Ya. Mereka _boyband_ baru keluaran Empire High School of Arts. Mereka sangat terkenal dan menjadi trending topic di kalangan remaja masa kini, Terutama gadis-gadis tentunya."

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya sambil masih mengamati foto ditangannya. EXO? Ah ya, Luhan pernah dengar tentang mereka sebelumnya, dari sepupu perempuannya yang memang sangat nge-fans dengan EXO. Tapi Luhan tidak terlalu peduli dan tidak banyak tau tentang mereka karna menurutnya itu tidak terlalu penting. Luhan harus mengakui memang, wajah enam anak SMA yang ada pada foto di tangannya itu terlihat tampan, tapi jika mereka hanya terkenal karna tampang mereka saja, sama saja bohong, kan? Tidak memiliki talenta sama sekali, untuk apa? Oke, ini hanyalah pemikiran satu sisi Luhan yang padahal—sama sekali tidak tau apa-apa tentang EXO.

"Jadi," Yifan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Berhubung mereka sedang naik daun saat ini, Aku ingin kau menulis artikel tentang mereka, untuk empat edisi selama empat minggu kedepan."

Luhan menatap Yifan cepat, "Apa?!"

"Oh ayolah, Luhan, Tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu. Kau tau, kau itu hebat. Aku yakin kau bisa mencari banyak informasi tentang mereka. Hanya empat edisi, dan kita akan memberikan empat halaman khusus untuk mereka, kedengaran menarik, kan?" Yifan menunjukan senyuman lebarnya, sementara Luhan melongo dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Tapi- tidak kah empat edisi terlalu banyak hanya untuk membahas sebuah boyband yang baru saja muncul? Mereka pasti belum memiliki banyak hal yang harus di tampilkan. Maksudku—ya seperti pencapaian mereka? Terlebih lagi mereka hanyalah boyband keluaran sebuah sekolah seni!"

Yifan mengibaskan tangannya, "No, no. Jangan sepelekan mereka. Kau tau, mereka sangat terkenal meskipun hanya boyband keluaran sekolah seni, seperti yang kau katakan. Kabarnya setelah mereka lulus nanti, SM Entertaiment akan merekrut mereka untuk menjadi trainee disana! Kau tau, kan? SM entertaiment!"

"Y-ya, tapi—"

"Dan kau tidak hanya bisa menulis tentang ke populeran mereka. Kau juga bisa menulis tentang bagaimana kehidupan mereka sehari-hari, dan oh— sedikit gosip juga akan menarik!"

Luhan diam sebentar untuk mencerna kata-kata Yifan, "Tunggu. Apa kau bilang? Kehidupan sehari-hari mereka?"

"Ya!" Luhan mendengus frustasi, "Astaga, bagaimana caranya aku bisa tau bagaimana kehidupan sehari-hari mereka?"

"Tentu saja kau harus terjun langsung ke lapangan! Maksudku, ya, aku mengamati kegiatan sehari-hari mereka."

"Maksudmu aku harus datang ke sekolah mereka dan mencatat setiap kegiatan mereka?!"

"Ya!"

Luhan membanting punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dengan kesal. Astaga, ini benar-benar gila. Mana mungkin Luhan sanggup melaksanakan itu semua? Waktunya kini sudah benar-benar tersita dengan tugas-tugas kuliahnya, tidak mungkin Luhan punya waktu untuk memata-matai kehidupan segerombolan anak SMA itu.

Yifan menghela nafas melihat reaksi Luhan yang sepertinya mulai ragu, "Kau akan dapat bonus."

Luhan menoleh cepat ketika Yifan mengatakan _'bonus'_ "Bonus?"

"Ya." Yifan mengangguk, "Aku yakin majalah kita akan laku keras. Dan dari hasil penjualan itulah, kau akan mendapat bonus."

Luhan mulai menimbang-nimbang tawaran Yifan. Well, Biar bagaimanapun, Luhan memang selalu membutuhkan uang. Jadi ketika ia mendengar kata_ 'bonus'_ tentu saja otaknya langsung terhasut seketika.

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong. Tidak perlu khawatir." tambah Yifan, berusaha meyakinkan Luhan.

Luhan menghela nafas, "Baiklah, aku terima."

Yifan mengembangkan sebuah senyuman puas, tapi Luhan tiba-tiba kembali berkata, "Tapi apa tidak apa-apa jika aku menulis gosip tentang mereka?"

"Tentu saja! Itu justru akan membuat para penggemar mereka penasaran dan berbondong-bondong membeli majalah kita."

Luhan mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah. Kalau gitu aku punya satu permintaan."

* * *

><p>Malam itu, Jarum jam di kamar Luhan menunjuk ke angka 11. Ketika sebagian orang sudah terlelap dan beristirahat, Luhan justru masih sibuk berkutat di depan meja belajar di kamarnya. Lampu kamarnya ia biarkan menyala. Sementara di atas mejanya, Beberapa kertas berserakan, dengan pensil, pulpen, penghapus, serta alat-alat tulis lainnya juga tergeletak disana. Sementara Luhan sediri sedang sibuk menatap ke arah Laptopnya. Sesekali ia membenarkan letak kacamata yang bertengger dihidungnya lalu kembali menggerakan tangannya untuk <em>meng<em>___scroll___ mouse nya.

Mata Luhan bergerak teratur mengikuti setiap baris dari bacaan yang muncul di layar laptopnya. Lalu kemudian ia membuka aplikasi microsoft words dan mulai mengetik sesuatu disana.

Luhan sudah memulai kerjanya untuk membuat artikel tentang EXO. Sedari tadi ia menjelajah internet, mencari-cari informasi tentang boyband tersebut. Beberapa sumber mengatakan bahwa kesuksesan EXO sekarang ini belum ada apa-apanya, mereka masih dalam proses pematangan. Dan ternyata, apa yang dikatakan Yifan memang benar. Setelah mereka lulus nanti, EXO akan di rekrut untuk menjadi trainee di SM ent.

Mahasiswa itu kini mencari foto-foto member EXO, Ia mencetak foto tersebut dengan nama-nama setiap member yang ia letakan di bagian bawah foto. Sengaja, Tujuannya agar Luhan bisa menghafal nama mereka dalam waktu singkat.

"Kim JongIn.. Kim Joonmyeon.. Park Chanyeol.." Luhan menyebutkan setiap nama member EXO sambil mengamati wajah mereka satu persatu.

"Oh Sehun.." Mata Luhan berhenti ketika mengamati wajah member EXO terakhir yang di lihatnya. Menurutnya, Dari semua member yang ia lihat, Namja bernama Oh Sehun itu memang yang paling menarik. Dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi, bibir tipis yang sexy, serta rambut coklat madunya, dan—oh, lihat rahangnya yang tajam itu. Untuk beberapa detik Luhan mengagumi foto itu, lalu kemudian ia menggelengkan Kepalanya. "Astaga, aku pasti sudah gila." runtuk Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia melirik ke arah jam, Setengah dua belas. Ah, pantas saja otaknya sudah mulai tidak waras. Luhan pun meletakan kacamatanya di atas meja lalu berjalan ke arah saklar untuk mematikan lampu. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur lalu menarik selimut hingga menutupi dadanya.

"Baiklah. Waktunya istirahat, sebelum hari yang panjang dimulai.." gumam Luhan pelan, lalu detik selanjutnya ia sudah memejamkan matanya rapat.

* * *

><p>Kini Luhan berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang yang menjulang tinggi, gerbang itu terlihat mewah, juga menakjubkan. Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar, Ia takjub karna selama ini ia belum pernah melihat gerbang Empire High School dari jarak sedekat ini. Luhan tau Empire memang salah satu sekolah seni ternama di Seoul, tapi ia belum pernah masuk kesana—atau bahkan melewati sekolah ini. Karna letaknya yang berada di kawasan Gangnam yang mayoritasnya adalah orang-orang kaya, maka tidak heran jika Luhan tidak pernah kesana. Ya.. mengingat bagaimana kondisi keuangan Luhan.<p>

Setelah beberapa detik mematung di depan pagar, Luhan kembali dari alam imajinasinya lalu mulai melangkah masuk kedalam kawasan Empire High School. Baru saja Luhan menginjakan kakinya beberapa langkah dari pagar, seorang _security_ tiba-tiba menghampirinya. "Selamat pagi, Tuan."

Luhan hampir terlonjak kaget, tapi kemudian ia membungkukan badannya sekilas dengan canggung, "P-pagi."

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ah, ini-" Luhan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk bersikap biasa saja, "Aku mahasiswa dari Yungseo University. Aku kesini untuk bertemu dengan kepala sekolah."

"Kepala Sekolah? Kalau boleh tau, Apa kepentinganmu?"

Luhan manaikan alisnya, Astaga orang ini kenapa banyak ingin tau sekali. Batinnya. "Aku ingin meminta izin padanya untuk—uhm, melakukan sesuatu."

"Sesuatu?"

"Maaf tapi ini privacy, dan aku hanya akan membicarakannya pada kepala sekolah. Bisakah tolong kau tunjukan saja dimana ruangannya?" kata Luhan pada akhirnya, to the point.

"Ah, baiklah. Mari ikut saya." Security itu lalu memberi isyarat pada temannya untuk menggantikan posisinya menjaga gerbang, lalu mulai melangkah dan Luhan pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

* * *

><p>Suara gelak tawa segerombolan wanita menyambut Luhan ketika ia melangkah memasuki gedung utama Empire High School. Luhan melirik sinis ke arah segerombol yeoja centil yang sedang bergosip di dekat jendela besar. Sambil melangkah mengikuti security tadi, Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut. Ternyata Empire High School tidak terlalu berbeda jauh dari sekolah lamanya dulu. Well, mungkin harus diakui memang sekolah ini terkesan lebih mewah. Dindingnya, lantainya, lokernya, seluruh interior di dalam kelasnya—okay Luhan menarik kembali kata-katanya. Empire sangat <em>Jauh<em> lebih mewah jika di bandingkan dengan sekolah lamanya.

Luhan melihat beberapa murid lalu lalang sambil bercengkrama dengan teman mereka. Sesekali salah satu dari mereka bersenandung pelan dan oh—Luhan sudah cukup merinding mendengar suara mereka. No doubt, Murid Empire memang memiliki talenta yang luar biasa.

"Dan disinilah, ruangannya." gumam sang Security sambil berhenti di sebuah pintu coklat dengan papan ber-tulisan _"Headmaster Room"_ tergantung di depannya.

"Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih banyak." Luhan membungkukan badannya sekali lagi lalu tersenyum ketika security itu akhirnya pamit untuk pergi.

Ini saatnya. Semuanya akan segera dimulai. Batin Luhan. Ia menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Hingga akhirnya, tangannya terulur untuk mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali.

_tok tok tok_

"Silakan masuk," sahut seseorang dari dalam.

Perlahan Luhan menggerakan tangannya untuk membuka pintu itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk, "Permisi, Tuan Lee?"

Orang yang di panggil Lee itu menoleh ke arah Luhan. Tubuh kurus, rambut hitam, wajahnya terlihat sudah berusia tetapi tetap terlihat gagah dan berwibawa. "Silahkan masuk dan duduklah." gumamnya dengan suara beratnya.

Luhan pun berjalan mendekat dan membungkukan badannya sejenak sebelum akhirnya duduk di bangku yang di sediakan. Luhan berdehem, "Pertama-tama, perkenalkan," Ia mengulurkan tangannya, "Nama saya Luhan."

Mr Lee menyambut uluran tangan Luhan dan menjabatnya, "Lee JaeSook."

Luhan menarik tangannya lalu mulai berbicara, "Saya mahasiswa dari Yungseo University. Tujuan saya kesini adalah ingin meminta izin untuk melakukan pengamatan di sekolah ini."

"Pengamatan?"

"Bukan pengamatan sebenarnya— uhm, begini. Saya mendapat tugas untuk membuat artikel tentang bagaimana kegiatan dan keseharian para murid di Sekolah seni. Dan saya memilih sekolah ini untuk menjadi bahan dari artikel saya." Luhan mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam tasnya, "Ini proposalnya."

Mr Lee mengambil kertas itu lalu membacanya dengan teliti. Selagi Mr Lee membaca, Luhan kembali melanjutkan, "Jika di perbolehkan, Saya akan sering datang kesini selama satu bulan kedepan."

Mr Lee mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Luhan, "Hanya itu saja?"

"Ya." Luhan mengangguk mantap. Dalam hati ia sudah hampir bersorak karna sepertinya rencananya akan berjalan sesuai harapan.

"Baiklah, Selama kau tidak mengganggu kegiatan belajar di sekolah ini, dan tidak melakukan hal yang buruk. Saya mengizinkan."

YOHOOO! Luhan bersorak sorai dalam hatinya. Ia tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja. Saya tidak akan berbuat onar." Ia menundukan kepalanya, "Terima kasih banyak tuan lee!"

Setelah Mr Lee menanda tangani proposal yang berisi surat permohonan dari Luhan, keduanya lanjut bercakap-cakap. Hanya berbasa-basi singkat tentang Empire High School. Well, walau sebenarnya apa yang di katakan Mr Lee hampir semuanya Luhan sudah ketahui—karna semuanya tertulis jelas di website sekolah mereka yang Luhan baca semalam.

_tok tok tok_

Sebuah ketukan pintu menginterupsi percakapan Mr Lee dan Luhan. "Masuklah." gumam Mr Lee.

Seorang namja yang mengenakan seragam rapih menunjukan dirinya lalu segera membungkuk hormat, "Maaf songsaenim, Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." gumam namja itu.

Luhan menyipitkan matanya, memperhatikan namja itu dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Tunggu, sepertinya Luhan pernah melihat orang itu sebelumnya. Ia kembai meneliti wajah namja itu. Bibirnya, matanya yang agak bulat, kulit putih yang hampir seperti susu, serta rambut hitamnya. Dia...

"Benarkah? Ah, tunggu sebentar." Mr Lee menoleh ke arah Luhan, "Luhan-ssi, sepertinya saya ada tamu. Mungkin kau bisa berkeliling sekolah ini dulu?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja itu, kembali menatap Mr lee, "A-ah, ya, ya, tentu."

"Oh, Joonmyun."

Joonmyun? Ah, benar! Kim Joonmyun. Luhan baru ingat sekarang. Namja itu Kim Joonmyun. Leader EXO.

"Ya, songsaenim?"

"Bisa kau tolong antar Luhan-ssi berkeliling sekolah? Dia sedang ada perlu di sekolah ini,"

"Tentu, Songsaenim." kemudian namja bernama Joonmyun itu menoleh ke arah Luhan, "Ayo, Aku akan membantumu, Luhan hyung."

"e-eh? Y-ya, ya, tentu!" Luhan pun akhirnya pamit pada Mr Lee. Setelah berterima kasih dan berjabat tangan, Ia akhirnya keluar dari ruangan Mr Lee bersama dengan Joonmyun.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, Kau hanya ingin aku mengantarmu mengelilingi sekolah ini?" tanya Joonmyun langsung.<p>

"eh? Memangnya kau tidak ada kelas? Kalau kau sibuk—"

"Tidak. Ini sedang jam kosong, Jadi aku free." jawabnya langsung, lalu menunjukan seulas senyuman manis, "Bagaimana?"

Luhan pun mengangguk, "Baiklah." Well, lagipula ini bagus. Luhan tidak perlu repot-repot mencari-cari member EXO. Kini Ia sudah bersama leader mereka, cepat atau lambat, member EXO lainnya pasti akan menunjukan batang hidungnya. Entah mereka yang akan muncul sendiri, Atau Joonmyun yang akan membawa Luhan menemui mereka, salah satu kemungkinan itu pasti terjadi.

"Jadi, Hyung kesini karna tugas kuliah?" tanya Joonmyun sambil berjalan bersebelahan dengan Luhan menaiki tangga.

"Ya." Luhan mengangguk, "Tentang kegiatan sehari-hari para murid di sekolah Seni."

"Melihatku sekarang ini, mungkin kau akan menulis kalau murid disini lebih sering berkeliaran daripada di kelas." gumam Joonmyun lalu terkekeh.  
>"Haha, tentu saja tidak." jawab Luhan yang ikut terkekeh pelan, "Ya, meskipun memang kelihatannya begitu."<p>

"Aku ini murid tingkat akhir. Jadi jadwalku sudah tidak terlalu padat." gumamnya.

"Dan juga, Apa hyung tau, aku ini member EXO?"

Yes. AKhirnya anak ini bicara tentang EXO. Batin Luhan gembira. "Ah, ya. Tentu saja aku tau! Siapa yang tidak mengenal EXO?"

Joonmyun tertawa malu, "Hyung berlebihan."

"Tidak, Aku serius! Kalian memang benar-benar terkenal." puji Luhan. "Banyak sekali yeoja yang menyukai kalian. Bahkan teman satu kampusku!"

"Ah ya, Bicara soal kampus. Hyung kuliah dimana?"

Luhan menaikan alisnya. Sial. Kenapa anak ini tiba-tiba mengganti topik pembicaraan?! runtuk Luhan dalam hatinya. "Aku? Yungseo University."

"Woaah, Kudengar itu Universitas yang cukup bagus! Hyung bisa masuk situ, berarti hyung pintar!"

"Ah, tidak, biasa saja. hehehe" Sial. Jangan bicarakan soal itu. Ayo bicara soal EXO lagi!

"Joonmyun hyung!"

Joonmyun dan Luhan serentak menoleh kebelakang. Luhan kembali menyipitkan matanya melihat seorang namja berlari kecil ke arahnya—atau ke arah Joonmyun, karna yang di panggilnya memang Joonmyun tadi. Kulit yang agak gelap, bibir tebal, serta rambut coklat. Oh, Luhan tau! Dia..

"Jongin? Ada apa?"

Ya! Kim Jongin! Dia adalah main dancer di EXO. Oh, ini benar-benar bagus. Satu persatu member EXO muncul dihadapannya. Luhan kembali bersorak di dalam hatinya.

"Hyung, yang lain menunggu di kantin." kata Jongin sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit memburu karna berlari tadi.

"Memang ada apa?"

"Bukankah kita—eh" Jongin tiba-tiba berhenti bicara ketika menyadari seseorang berdiri di samping Joonmyun, "Kau.. Siapa?"

Astaga, Luhan tidak suka cara anak itu berbicara padanya! "O-oh, ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri." Luhan membungkuk sedikit, "Namaku Luhan."

Joonmyun berdehem, "Luhan hyung ini mahasiswa, dan dia kesini karna ada tugas. Jongin, panggil dia hyung. Dan berhenti berbahasa non-formal padanya!"

Jongin mengangguk, "Baiklah, baiklah. AKu kan tidak tau." Ia tersenyum manis pada Luhan, "Senang bertemu denganmu, hyung. Aku Jongin!"

Ya, aku sudah tau. Batin Luhan. Tapi ia hanya tersenyum, "Senang bertemu denganmu juga."

Jongin kembali menoleh ke arah Joonmyun, "Hyung, Ayo ke kantin. Hari ini kita ada latihan, kan? Yang lain sudah menunggu disana."

"eh- tapi.." Joonmyun menoleh ke arah Luhan, "uhm.. Hyung, apa kau tidak apa-apa berkeliling sendirian?"

"eh? um, bagaimana kalau aku ikut saja dengan kalian? Well, kalian juga murid dari sekolah ini jadi kurasa aku bisa menjadikan kalian bahan artikelku. Bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus!" sahut Jongin tiba-tiba. "Kalau gitu, ayo!" Dengan sok-akrabnya Jongin meraih tangan Luhan dan menariknya untuk berjalan menuju kantin.

Dalam hati Luhan hanya bergumam,_ huft. dasar anak SMA._

* * *

><p>Luhan ditarik menuju ke kantin. Surga bagi murid-murid di Empire karna makanan disana sangat enak katanya. Selain makanannya, fasilitas disana juga cukup lengkap dan membuat para murid nyaman. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang memilih kantin sebagai tempat untuk sekedar bercengkrama dengan teman-teman mereka. Kaca besar yang berada di sebelah kiri itu membuat kantin terang tetapi tetap teduh, tidak panas seperti seakan-akan sinar matahari dibiarkan tembus begitu saja.<p>

"Nah, itu mereka." kata Jongin tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah meja bundar yang sudah diisi oleh tiga orang namja.

Sementara Jongin dan Joonmyun langsung menghampiri meja itu, Luhan justru berdiri mematung. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah segerombol namja itu lalu mulai berhitung. satu, dua, tiga—lima. Baru lima member yang berkumpul disana. Bukankah EXO memiliki enam member? Lalu dimana yang satunya?

"Luhan hyung, kenapa diam begitu? Kemarilah duduk." gumam Jongin menawarkan.

Luhan bisa melihat ketiga namja yang baru di temuinya itu menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan 'siapa dia?' Jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk mendekat dan membungkuk sedikit, "Annyeong semuanya. Namaku Luhan."

"Kau murid baru?" tanya salah satu namja dengan mata lebar dan telinganya juga lebar. Oh, Luhan kenal yang satu itu. Park Chanyeol.

"Tidak, Aku mahasiswa, dan aku sedang ada perlu disini." Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, "Ah, begitu. Aku Chanyeol!"

"Aku Baekhyun." timpal seorang namja berwajah imut yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Ia menunjukan senyuman lebar, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Hyung!"

"Aku kyungsoo." sahut salah seorang namja yang juga bertubuh mungil. Matanya lebar dan terkesan sedikit... horor? Oke terserah. Tapi ia tersenyum ke arah Luhan membuat kesan horor pada wajahnya berkurang.

"Senang bertemu kalian semua." gumam Luhan sambil menebarkan senyuman manisnya. "Boleh aku gabung dengan kalian?"

"Tentu, duduklah hyung!" sahut Joonmyun cepat. Luhan pun menurut dan duduk di sebelah Joonmyun. Kemudian ia mulai mengabsen satu satu ke lima member EXO yang berada di depannya sekarang.

Kim Joonmyun, Kim JongIn, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol.. Berarti yang tersisa hanya satu..

Oh Sehun.

Maknae dengan wajah paling tampan menurut Luhan. Padahal Luhan sangat penasaran bagaimana namja yang satu itu. Wajahnya memang terlihat tampan di foto, tapi siapa tau saja itu ulah photoshop, kan? Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat sepertinya foto itu asli, tapi—baiklah, hentikan Luhan. Ini bukan waktunya mengagumi seseorang yang tidak terlalu penting. Lagipula Luhan itu tidak gay. Tidak seharusnya ia menganggumi Sehun seperti itu. ew.

Sekarang yang harus difikirkan Luhan hanya satu. Bagaimana caranya menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan semua member EXO agar ia bisa lebih nyaman berbicara dengan mereka dan menggali informasi sebanyak-banyaknya. Hanya satu bulan, bukan masalah besar. Semuanya akan berjalan mulus.

Luhan berdehem, "Jadi, Kalian akan latihan hari ini?" ia mulai menjalankan aksinya.

Joonmyun yang menjawab, "Ya. Kita Latihan setiap hari selasa, kamis, dan sabtu. Dari jam dua sampai jam lima sore. Tapi kadang jika ada waktu senggang kami sering latihan ringan juga."

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya. Diam-diam ia mencatat itu semua di dalam memorinya. "Ooh. Apa tidak mengganggu aktifitas belajar kalian? Maksudku seperti belajar vocal dan lainnya"

Kali ini Kyungsoo buka suara, "Latihan itu sudah masuk dalam jadwal kami. Kami ini kan sudah hampir lulus sebentar lagi. Pelajaran vocal dan lainnya itu masuk dalam jadwal latihan."

"Ooh.." Walau sedikit tidak mengerti, Luhan tetap mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Jadi—"

"HYUNG HYUNG!" Serentak semuanya menoleh ke arah sebuah suara berat yang menginterupsi.  
>Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika melihat sang pemilik suara. Oh Sehun. Namja tinggi dengan bibir tipis, hidung mancung, kulit seputih salju, serta rambut coklat yang sedikit berantakan tapi terlihat menarik, Ia berbicara dengan semangat.<p>

"Kalian tidak akan mempercayai ini! Aku hampir berhasil mengambil boneka dari mesin permainan di sudut sana itu! Kalian tau kan, sampai saat ini tidak ada orang yang berhasil mengambil boneka disana. Tapi aku hampir mendapatkannya!"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Mesin boneka?

Sementara pada detik selanjutnya seluruh member EXO yang lain tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan Luhan semakin tidak mengerti apa yang mereka tertawakan.

"Astaga Sehun, kau ini benar-benar bodoh! Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu terobsesi dengan mesin bodoh itu!" kata Kai sambil masih menertawai Sehun.

Sementara namja bertubuh tinggi itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Sudah kubilang aku tidak terobsesi!"

"Tapi kau jelas-jelas terobsesi dengan permainan itu." sela Baekhyun kali ini. "Sejak awal mesin itu di datangkan kau tidak pernah berhenti mencobanya."

"Walau pada kenyataannya mesin itu curang. Dia selalu melepaskan cengkramannya di tengah jalan meskipun kau mendapatkan boneka." tambah Chanyeol.

Sehun mendengus kesal, "Terserah kalian. Yang jelas aku hampir berhasil tadi. Dan sekali lagi aku tegaskan, aku _hampir_ berhasil."

"Ya, kau sudah mengatakan itu beribu kali." sahut Jongin, "Sudahlah, lupakan soal mesin itu. Duduklah sini."

Dengan wajah masih tidak terima Sehun akhirnya ikut bergabung duduk dengan teman-temannya. Mungkin ia tidak menyadarinya, sepasang mata tidak berhenti-hentinya memandang ke arahnya. Hingga akhirnya Sehun duduk, lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya, matanya melebar kaget ketika akhirnya berpapasan dengan sepasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

Luhan bisa melihat jelas kilatan terkejut di mata Sehun ketika mata mereka bertemu. Ia menghela nafas yang tanpa sadar sedaritadi di tahannya, lalu memperkenalkan diri, "A-ah, Annyeong. Aku Luhan." gumamnya memperkenalkan diri. Entah kenapa, Ia merasa sedikit—gugup? Baiklah, ini aneh. Ia biasa saja saat memperkenalkan dirinya ke member EXO yang lain, tapi kenapa rasanya berbeda saat berbicara pada Sehun?

"Oh. Aku Sehun." jawab Sehun singkat. Kemudian matanya berpindah ke arah Joonmyun, "Hyung, Siapa dia?"

Oh, Astaga. Luhan mulai bosan mendengar pertanyaan itu berulang kali hari ini.

"Luhan hyung ini mahasiswa. Dia sedang ada urusan disekolah ini. Bersikaplah sopan padanya, karna dia lebih tua darimu. Panggil dia hyung." Luhan mulai berfikir kalau Joonmyun sedikit terdengar seperti seorang ibu sekarang. Caranya berbicara pada setiap member benar-benar heran ia dipilih sebagai leader.

"Oh." Sehun kembali melirik Luhan, lalu bicara lagi pada Joonmyun, "Lalu untuk apa dia disini dengan kita?"

Luhan menaikan sebelah alisnya, kurang suka dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sehun padanya. Ia pun segera menyela sebelum Joonmyun menjawab, "Aku harus meneliti tentang kegiatan para murid di sekolah seni. Jadi aku memilih sekolah ini. Dan berhubung kalian—_tidak_. Maksudku,_ teman-temanmu_ ini adalah murid disini, jadi aku akan meminta informasi dari mereka." jelas Luhan. Ia mengganti kata-kata _kalian_ dengan_ teman-temanmu_ karna menurutnya ia akan membuang Sehun dari objek penelitiannya. Ia hanya akan menulis artikel tentang lima member EXO tanpa Sehun. Karna ia mulai tidak suka pada anak itu.

Oh, Asal kalian tau saja, Luhan itu sedikit sensitif dan temprament. Ia bisa membenci seseorang dengan mudah hanya karna orang itu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai.

Sehun menganggukan kepala dengan wajah datarnya. "Begitu." gumamnya singkat, "Kukira karna kau tau mereka ini teman-temanku."

Tunggu— Apa? Luhan menaikan alisnya bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sering melihatmu."

"Apa?"

"Ya, tapi sepertinya kau tidak pernah melihatku." Sehun menaikan bahunya acuh. Sementara Luhan sendiri masih bingung dengan apa maksud anak itu.

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya, "Sudahlah, tidak perlu difikirkan." katanya. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan!" Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan, dan berhasil membuat Luhan terpaku dengan menahan nafasnya selama beberapa detik. Senyuman Sehun.. benar-benar..

"Hey kau mau kemana?!" Teriakan Jongin membuat Luhan kembali tersadar dan menyadari Sehun sudah menghilang dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah menjauh.

"Aku akan menemui kalian di ruang latihan." jawab Sehun tanpa berhenti atau berbalik, ia lalu mengacungkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya membentuk tanda peace, "Aku janji tidak akan telat." janjinya. Lalu menghilang dinkerumunan orang.

Joonmyun menghela nafas berat, "Anak itu."

Luhan menoleh heran, "Kenapa?"

"Luhan hyung," panggil Jongin, "Kalau kau ingin menulis sesuatu yang menarik pada artikelmu, tulislah seorang murid Empire bernama Oh Sehun itu sangat aneh." gumamnya lalu tertawa.

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju, "Dari semua murid di sini, Hanya Sehun lah yang paling aneh." timpalnya. "Aku bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana dia bisa masuk EXO."

Joonmyun terkekeh, "Tapi disamping itu semua dia sebenarnya sangat baik. Ia juga sangat pandai menari."

Ah, Ya. Luhan tau itu. Sehun memang main dancer, bersama dengan Jongin.

_"Aku sering melihatmu."_

Sering? Dimana? Kapan? Luhan bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hatinya. Ia yakin belum pernah bertemu dengan Sehun sebelumnya. Atau dia hanya tidak menyadarinya?

_"Ya, tapi sepertinya kau tidak pernah melihatku."_

Kini diam-diam ia menyetujui perkataan Jongin. Sehun memang aneh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. Aku balik lagi dengan FF HunHan. Aduh serius ya, gabisa banget nahan tangan ini buat ngetik FF HunHan. Sekali dapet ide lansung bawaannya gatel pengen nulis. :")<strong>_

_**Jadi, gimana FF kali ini? Penasaran ga? keren ga?**_

_**Maaf kalo ada kejanggalan dalam pekerjaan Luhan. Aku ga begitu tau tentang jurnalis tbh. jadi aku nulis sesuai imajinasi aku aja :')**_

_**Jangan lupa fav, follow, dan paling utama REVIEW. Segala macam kritik dan saran akan aku terima dengan senang hati. **_

_**Trima kasih banyak :3**_

_**Love, exolighteu.**_


	2. Cofioca

Luhan kembali mengganti lembar halaman buku paketnya. Tangan kanannya sibuk menggerakan pensilnya, menulis sederet angka pada kertas folio yang sudah hampir penuh dengan deretan angka itu. Ia sedang mengerjakan tugas dari Lee songsaenim—matematika bisnis. Ya, karna jurusan mata kuliah yang Luhan ambil adalah akutansi, jadi tidak heran jika setiap harinya Luhan selalu di sibukkan dengan angka-angka.

Sebenarnya tugas dari Lee songsaenim itu bisa ia selesaikan nanti saja karna memang deadline-nya masih satu minggu lagi. Tapi berhubung Luhan sedang sibuk dengan urusan EXO saat ini, jadi ia memilih menuntaskan tugasnya sekarang agar tidak merasa terbebani dan tugasnya nanti malah semakin menumpuk jika ia menunda-nunda.

Tangan Luhan perlahan berhenti bergerak ketika otaknya tiba-tiba kembali teringat akan sesuatu. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya lalu mulai melamun.

_"Aku sering melihatmu."_

kata-kata maknae EXO itu terus-terusan terulang di otaknya. Sampai detik ini, Luhan masih tidak tau kapan ia pernah bertemu dengan Sehun sebelumnya. Luhan yakin, ia tidak pernah melihat Sehun sebelumnya. Entah Luhan yang memang tidak menyadarinya, atau Sehun hanya mengada-ada? Entahlah. Yang jelas Luhan sangat penasaran dengan hal itu. Ia harus secepatnya menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya, sebelum ia mati penasaran.

Sebenarnya Luhan berniat mencuri kesempatan untuk bertanya pada Sehun tentang hal itu dua hari yang lalu. Ia berencana untuk melihat EXO latihan, Lalu saat member lainnya lengah, Luhan akan bertanya langsung empat mata pada Sehun. Tapi sayangnya, takdir berkata lain. Teman Luhan tiba-tiba menelfon dan mengatakan bahwa Luhan harus segera datang ke kampus. Jadi, Ia gagal.

Hari ini rencananya Luhan akan kembali ke sana. Ke Empire High School. Ia masih membutuhkan banyak informasi menarik tentang EXO untuk artikelnya. Dan juga—ia harus bicara pada Sehun, meminta penjelasan tentang perkataan anehnya waktu itu. Ya, harus.

"Hey."

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menoleh. Seorang namja berambut hitam dengan hidung mancung, mata bulat, serta lesung pipit yang manis sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Oh, Yixing. Dia salah satu sahabat baik Luhan juga.

"oh, hey, yixing." sapa Luhan singkat sambil menunjukan seulas senyum kecil.

"Kau terlihat murung." kata Yixing. "Apa kuliahmu tidak berjalan lancar?"

"Benarkah? Tidak. Semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Oh ya. Xiumin bilang kau sedang menulis artikel tentang EXO untuk Youth Magazine?"

Luhan menaikan alisnya. Xiumin memberitahu Yixing? Astaga, sudah berapa orang yang ia beritahu soal ini? Luhan mengerang dalam hatinya.

Seolah bisa membaca fikiran Luhan, Yixing kembali buka suara, "Jangan khawatir. Aku tau ini misi rahasia. Aku tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun." janjinya.

Luhan terkekeh, "Ya. Aku memang sedang menjalankan misi rahasia yang kau sebut-sebut itu."

"Ah, jadi benar." Yixing menganggukan kepalanya. "Itu berarti artinya kau sudah datang ke Empire?"

"Tentu saja. Anak-anak itu sekolah disana."

Yixing tersenyum kecil, "Mereka sangat beruntung." gumam Yixing dengan nada menerawang.

Luhan menoleh bingung, "Beruntung?"

"Ya." Yixing mengangguk, "Sejak dulu aku selalu bermimpi untuk masuk ke sekolah itu, kau tau."

"Benarkah?" Luhan mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraannya. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak masuk kesana?" tanya Luhan bingung. Ia pernah melihat Yixing memainkan piano dan gitar, skillnya memang tidak bisa dibilang biasa saja. Yixing benar-benar berbakat dalam memainkan alat musik itu.

"Aku sudah ikut audisi." Kemudian Yixing menghela nafas, "Dan diterima." gumamnya dengan nada yang entah kenapa terdengar sedih.

Dia diterima. Seharusnya merasa senang, kan? Tapi kenapa wajahnya muram seperti itu? Luhan baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya untuk mengajukan pertanyaan itu, tapi kemudian Yixing sudah lebih dulu berbicara.

"Masuk Empire bukanlah hal yang mudah. Mereka benar-benar mencari yang berbakat. Dari ribuan orang yang mendaftar, mereka hanya menerima seratus orang. Dan aku terpilih menjdi salah satunya saat itu. Bukankah menakjubkan?"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak masuk kesana?"

"Orang tuaku." Yixing lagi-lagi menghela nafas, "Mereka bilang menjadi entertainer tidak akan menjadikanku sukses. Kemungkinannya sangat kecil."

Luhan sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Yixing. Ia menerawang. Apa orang tua Yixing tidak pernah melihat bakat anaknya itu? Bagaimana bisa mereka mengatakan hal seperti itu?

Kemudian Yixing menunjukan senyuman lebar, "Tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku menjalani kuliahku sekarang ini. Musik akan selalu menjadi hobiku." gumamnya, kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit lebih ceria.

Luhan tersenyum melihat temannya yang selalu penuh dengan aura positif itu. "Mungkin suatu hari nanti impianmu bisa terwujud."

Yixing menaikan bahunya. "Entahlah." Ia terkekeh, lalu berkata lagi, "Jadi, bagaimana misi rahasiamu? sejauh ini berjalan lancar?" tanyanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yaa begitulah. Aku sudah bertemu dengan mereka semua. Hari ini aku akan kesana lagi," jawab Luhan sambil membereskan kertas-kertasnya yang beserakan di meja perpustakaan itu.

"Ooh." Yixing mengangguk, "Sepertinya kau harus berhati-hati dengan murid Empire."

Gerakan Luhan terhenti, ia menaikan alisnya, "Berhati-hati?"

"Ya." Kemudian Yixing tersenyum iseng, "Mereka sangat mempesona, kau tau? Kau bisa saja jatuh cinta dengan salah satu dari mereka."

Luhan tertawa, "Baiklah, kita lihat saja."

* * *

><p>Jarum pendek pada arloji Luhan menunjuk ke arah angka satu, sementara jarum panjangnya menunjuk ke angka enam. Jam setengah dua. Itu berarti member EXO akan latihan setengah jam lagi. Baiklah, Luhan tidak akan melewatkannya kali ini!<p>

Luhan melangkah memasuki gedung Empire. Ia masih agak bingung dengan sekolah itu. Ya karna gedungnya itu tidak bisa dibilang kecil, dan Luhan baru kesana satu kali, jadi tidak heran kalau Luhan berjalan pelan sambil melihat ke sekitar dengan tatapan menerawang sekarang. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat jalan mana yang harus dilewati untuk menuju ke kantin. Ia berfikir, Mungkin saja member EXO kembali berkumpul di kantin seperti waktu itu.

Namja berkacamata itu berjalan menaiki tangga, karna seingatnya, Ia dan Joonmyun bertemu dengan Jongin tepat ketika mereka berjalan beberapa meter dari tangga. Sambil masih menengok ke kanan dan kekiri mencari petunjuk, Luhan terus berjalan.

Sampai akhirnya ia melihat sosok orang yang ia kenal.

Kim Joonmyun!

Luhan bersorak kecil dalam hatinya ketika melihat Joonmyung yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Ia sedang berbicara dengan seorang yeoja yang sepertinya adik kelasnya. Luhan tidak mau menginterupsi pembicaraan keduanya, Jadi ia diam mematung di tempatnya, menunggu Joonmyun selesai berbicara dengan Yeoja berambut pendek itu.

Sampai akhirnya Joonnyun tertawa, Lalu matanya tiba-tiba menangkap sosok Luhan. Ia sepertinya sadar Luhan juga sedang menatap ke arahnya. Joonmyun segera menyudahi percakapannya dengan yeoja itu lalu berjalan menghampiri Luhan.

"Luhan hyung!" sapanya semangat dengan senyuman lebar.

"Hey Joonmyun." Luhan membalas senyuman Joonmyun dengan tak kalah lebar. "Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak." jawabnya langsung. Entah kenapa, Luhan sangat menyukai sikap leader EXO yang satu ini. Selain ramah, Ia juga selalu bersikap sopan dan sangat tegas kepada membernya. Benar-benar leader yang sempurna.

"Jadi, Luhan hyung kesini untuk melihat EXO latihan, kan?" tebak Joonmyun langsung.

Luhan tertawa kikuk, "Ya begitulah." katanya malu-malu, "Apa kalian sudah mulai?"

"Belum, Tapi mereka sudah menunggu di ruang latihan." Joonmyun langsung menarik tangan Luhan dengan semangat, "Ayo!"

Luhan pun hanya pasrah ketika tangannya ditarik Joonmyun. Dalam hati ia kembali bersorak gembira. Karna semuanya berjalan lebih baik dari yang ia kira.

* * *

><p>"Yo semuanya!" Joonmyun berteriak ketika memasuki ruang latihannya. Sementara Luhan mengikuti masuk di belakang Joonmyun.<p>

Mata Luhan langsung menyapu ke setiap sudut ruang latihan itu. Keramik yang berwarna coklat seperti kayu, cermin besar di dua sisi ruangan, serta AC besar yang di letakan di sudut ruangan, semuanya terlihat disusun dan dirancang dengan baik. Ruangan latihan itu benar-benar di desain agar para penggunannya merasa nyaman dan betah berada disana lama-lama.

"Oh, Luhan hyung!" Chanyeol yang sedang merenggangkan otot-otot kakinya seketika beseru ketika melihat Luhan, membuat member lainnya ikut menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Annyeonghaseyo." sapa Luhan sambil membungkukan tubuhnya sesaat lalu menebarkan senyumannya ke setiap orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

Oh Sehun yang berdiri di sudut ruangan langsung menarik perhatian Luhan. Sehun sedang melihat ke arahnya dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Sedetik kemudian, ia membuka suara, "Kau lagi."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan Sehun. Apa maksud anak itu?!

"Yah yah, Oh Sehun. Apa maksud—"

"Hyung," Sehun memotong perkataan Joonmyun, "Untuk apa lagi Luhan kesini?"

"Luhan_ hyung._" koreksi Joonmyun dengan menekankan pada kata _hyung._ "Dia ingin melihat latihan kita hari ini, karna kemarin tidak jadi, kan?"

"ooh." Sehun mendengus, "Luhan hyung, sebenarnya kau menulis artikel tentang anak-anak sekolah ini atau tentang EXO?"

Luhan terperanjat mendengar perkataan Sehun. "A-apa?" Anak ini asal bicara saja atau ia memang tau siapa Luhan sebenarnya? Luhan mulai merasa panik, sepertinya ia harus berhati-hati dengan Sehun.

"Oh Sehun, berhenti berbicara aneh-aneh." kali ini Kyungsoo yang menghardiknya.

Sehun tertawa, ia lalu mengacungkan tanda peace dengan jarinya pada Luhan, "Maaf hyung, Aku hanya bercanda. hehe"

Luhan menyipitkan matanya menatap Sehun curiga. Tapi ia pun mengangguk dan memaksakan seulas senyum terpaksa, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah!" Jongin tiba-tiba melonjak dari tempat duduknya, "Ayo kita mulai latihan!"

Semua member EXO langsung bersiap-siap, sementara Luhan duduk di salah satu sisi. Ia mencari view paling bagus untuk mengambil gambar.

Lagu sudah di putar. Sebuah lantunan melodi bergenre hip hop terdengar. Dan Luhan sedikit terkejut melihat perubahan ekspresi member EXO. Wajah mereka yang tadinya biasa-biasa saja kini mulai berubah serius. Aura yang mereka pancarkan juga berbeda. Gerakan demi gerakan tercipta. Ke enam member itu sibuk bergerak mengikuti alunan musik yang di nyalahkan.

Luhan menelan ludahnya menyaksikan penampilan EXO. Walau ini hanya latihan, tapi rasanya sangat berbeda. Perasaan merinding y

ang Luhan rasakan, sama rasanya seperti ketika ia melihat aksi SNSD di panggung konser beberapa waktu lalu. Ini menakjubkan, mereka menakjubkan. fikir Luhan. Ia terus menonton dengan serius, sambil diam-diam tangannya menekan tombol pada kamera yang ia sembunyikan di balik saku jaketnya.

_klik klik klik_

Tiba-tiba empat member EXO— Joonmyun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menepi. Tersisa Sehun dan Jongin yang sedang melakukan dance freestyle. Ini bagian dari koreografi mereka? Entahlah, Luhan tidak begitu tau karna ia belum pernah melihat penampilan EXO sebelumnya. Tapi Luhan menyadari satu hal.

Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari Oh Sehun.

Ekspresi Sehun terlihat serius, Tubuhnya bergerak sesuai dengan hentakan lagu. Ia terlihat sangat menikmati dancenya saat ini. Kalau boleh jujur, Luhan mengakui wajah Sehun ternyata memang sangat sangat tampan. Terlebih lagi ketika ia sedang melakukan dance seperti sekarang ini. Sehun terlihat jauh lebih keren dari biasanya.

Dan Luhan mengagumi anak itu.

E-X-O

Sehun menunjukan setiap huruf dari 3 huruf itu dengan jarinya, lalu kemudian bagian rapp Chanyeol dimulai. Penampilan terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya berakhir dengan pose Kai berdiri di tengah-tengah ke-lima member yang berlutut di sekelilingnya.

"Wohoo." Luhan bertepuk tangan sambil masih menatap ke enam namja itu dengan takjub. Tadi itu benar-benar penampilan terbaik yang pernah ia lihat. "Kalian benar-benar hebat!"

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Benarkah? Terima kasih hyung!" ia tersenyum senang lalu menengguk sebotol air putih.

Luhan berpaling ke arah Jongin dan Sehun, "Freestyle kalian berdua di tengah-tengah lagu tadi juga benar-benar keren!"

Jongin tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih hyung."

Sementara Sehun hanya terdiam lalu meminum air putihnya. Jongin terus memperhatikannya dengan tatapan 'katakan sesuatu bodoh!' Sehun pun memutar bola matanya malas lalu menoleh ke arah Luhan, "Jangan berlebihan" gumamnya lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja ke arah tape.

Jongin menatap Luhan dengan wajah bersalah namun Luhan tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikap anak itu."

"Biasanya dia tidak begitu." gumam Jongin, "Ah sudahlah. Abaikan saja dia."

"Ayo latihan lagi. Sehun, setel lagu Wolf!" perintah Joonmyun. Lalu mereka kembali bersiap-siap.

* * *

><p><em>Klik.<em>

Satu lagi foto Luhan ambil dengan kamera pocket nya. Ia menghela nafas lalu melihat arlojinya. Jam setengah enam sore. Langit sudah mulai gelap, dan suasana di Empire High School juga sudah sangat sepi. Luhan masih berada disana, di gedung sekolah bertingkat lima itu, ditemani dengan bayangannya saja.

EXO sudah selesai latihan sejak jam empat sore tadi. Seharusnya mereka selesai latihan jam lima sore, Tapi berhubung Joonmyun ada acara keluarga katanya, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk menyudahi latihan mereka.

Lalu kenapa Luhan masih berada di Empire? Berterima kasihlah pada Oh Sehun. Karna perkataan anak itu siang tadi, Luhan jadi takut penyamarannya terbongkar.

_"Luhan hyung, sebenarnya kau menulis artikel tentang anak-anak sekolah ini atau tentang EXO?_"  
>Kalimat itu membuat Luhan berfikir, Sepertinya ia terlalu jelas selama ini. Luhan hanya terus mengejar-ngejar EXO tanpa mempedulikan atau membahas tentang hal lain yang ada di Empire. Jika terus seperti ini, lama kelamaan mungkin sama member EXO akan curiga padanya, kan?<p>

Jadi setelah melihat EXO latihan tadi, Luhan meminta Jongin untuk menemaninya berkeliling sekolah. Untuk meyakinkan penyamarannya, dan agar member EXO tidak curiga.

Jongin memang menemaninya. Tapi hanya untuk sekitar 30 menit. Setelahnya anak itu pamit pulang karna ia bilang ada urusan. Luhan tidak tau lagi apa yang harus di lakukannya. Well, berhubung ia juga sedang tidak ada kerjaan, Jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk menjelajah Empire High School sendirian.

Tapi sekarang matahari sudah mulai tenggelam. Luhan pun berjalan menuju ke gerbang, sepertinya ia memang harus segera pulang karna gerbang sekolah ini juga akan ditutup jam 7 malam. Luhan tidak mau dirinya terkunci di dalam sana dan harus menunggu semalaman untuk keluar dari sekolah itu. Tidak, terima kasih banyak.

Luhan berjalan ke arah halte bus yang berada tidak jauh dari Empire. Halte yang memang di sediakan untuk para murid yang menaiki kendaraan umum. Tapi Luhan jarang melihat murid Empire menunggu bus disana. Karna sepertinya kebanyakan dari mereka di jemput dengan supir pribadi atau semacamnya.

Mata Luhan sedikit melebar kaget ketika melihat ada seseorang duduk di halte itu. Luhan belum bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi ia bisa memastikan orang itu adalah namja. Luhan berjalan mendekat..

mendekat..

mendekat..

dan..

"Sehun?!" Luhan membulatkan matanya sempurna ketika melihat namja yang sedari tadi duduk disana ternyata adalah Sehun. Oh Sehun. Maknae EXO yang selalu bersikap aneh padanya itu.

Sehun mendongak menatap Luhan, "Oh," Wajahnya terlihat datar seperti biasanya. Ia membuka mulutnya lagi hendak mengatakan sesuatu—Oh, tunggu. Biar Luhan tebak. Anak ini pasti akan mengatakan.. _"Kau lagi." _atau mungkin, _"Mau apa kau?" _atau bisa jadi,_ "Kenapa kau ada disini?"_

Tapi ternyata Sehun berkata, "Hey, Luhan hyung." sapanya. Ia juga menambahkan seulas senyum pada Luhan.

Ini aneh.

_"Hey, Luhan hyung." _? Aneh. Sehun tidak biasanya menyapanya seperti itu. Anak ini benar-benar aneh.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "A-ah, hey, Sehun." Luhan membalas sapaan Sehun dengan sedikit kikuk.

Sehun hanya terdiam lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

Canggung.

Benar-benar canggung.

"Apa aku boleh duduk disini?" tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk ke arah bangku panjang yang di duduki Sehun, tapi masih tersisa banyak tempat untuk orang lain itu.

Sehun menoleh, "Duduk saja. Tidak akan ada yang menyuruhmu membayar pajak untuk duduk disitu."

Sedikit merasa aneh dengan jawaban Sehun yang terlalu terbelit-belit, Tapi Luhan tetap duduk disana. "Kau sedang menunggu bis?"

"Tidak."

Luhan menaikan alis, "Lalu?"

"Aku menunggumu."

Lagi-lagi mata Luhan membulat kaget mendengar jawaban Sehun. "a-apa?"

Sehun menoleh ke arahnya lagi, lalu tertawa melihat ekspresi shock Luhan, "Astaga kau ini kenapa bodoh sekali?"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, "Hey! Apa maksudmu?"

"Luhan hyung, Ini itu halte bus. Aku duduk disini tentu saja karna aku sedang menunggu bus." gumam Sehun dengan nada yang terdengar seperti guru yang sedang menerangkan pelan-pelan kepada muridnya.

Luhan mencibir kesal, "Apa sulitnya menjawab pertanyaanku dengan singkat. Tidak perlu terbelit-belit seperti itu."

"Pertanyaanmu bodoh. Aku malas menjawabnya."

Luhan bersumpah ia ingin sekali menjedotkan kepala Sehun ke tiang besi yang ada di dekatnya.

"Terserah." jawab Luhan malas. Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat Luhan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya terdiam. Mereka membiarkan suara angin yang bertiup mengisi keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Aku sering melihatmu."

Tiba-tiba kalimat itu kembali terlintas di otak Luhan. Ia menoleh ke arah Sehun, anak itu sedang menatap ke arah kiri, seperti menunggu kedatangan bisnya.

"Sehun," panggil Luhan, membuat sang pemilik nama menoleh, "Apa?"

Luhan menatap Sehun ragu, lalu menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup, "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan."

Sehun mendesah berat, Ia memejamkan matanya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Tanyakan saja."

Luhan berdehem, lalu dengan suara pelan, ia berkata, "Kau bilang, kau sering melihatku?" Luhan memperhatikan Sehun yang sama sekali tidak bergeming, lalu menambahkan, "Dimana?"

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan, tapi tidak menoleh atau pun menatap Luhan. Ia menjawab, "Cofioca."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, "Cofioca?"

"Kedai bubble tea di Apgujeong." Sehun menoleh menatap Luhan, "Kau ingat?"

Kedai bubble tea?

Ah! Luhan ingat sekarang! Ya, Kedai bubble tea itu memang memiliki rasa bubble tea paling enak di penjuru Seoul. Luhan sering sekali menghabiskan waktunya untuk meminum bubble tea disana.

Jadi Sehun sering melihatnya? Tapi.. Luhan benar-benar tidak pernah melihat Sehun. Atau dia hanya tidak sadar?

"Setiap kali aku kesana, Kau pasti ada disana. Duduk di meja kecil dekat jendela, dengan segelas bubble tea anggur di sebelahmu."

"Anggur?" Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak, itu rasa Taro!" Luhan menebak Sehun pasti salah karna warna bubble teanya ungu, seperti anggur.

"Oh, aku tidak tau itu." gumam Sehun. "Tapi aku benar-benar selalu melihatmu disana. Aku ingin menyapa, tapi tidak enak. Makanya aku kaget saat melihatmu."

Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, Ah, dia mengerti semuanya sekarang. Jawaban atas pertanyaan yang menghantuinya selama ini sudah ia temukan, Dan hal itu membuat Luhan lega sekarang.

"Ah, kalau gitu, berarti kau juga suka bubble tea?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan sebuah senyuman tipis di bibirnya, "Ya."

"Apa rasa favoritmu?"

"Coklat."

"Coklat?" Luhan menaikan alisnya lalu tertawa, "Aku tidak menyangka orang sepertimu menyukai bubble tea dengan rasa seperti itu."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "Memang kenapa? Apa yang salah dengan coklat? Itu enak." gumam Sehun berusaha membela diri.

"Yaa, kukira orang sepertimu akan memilih rasa yang lebih _manly_?"

"Apa? Rasa cabai?" gumam Sehun sarkastik, dan sukses membuat Luhan tertawa. "Mana ada, bodoh!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya. Tiba-tiba ia mengulurkan tangannya ke depan wajah Luhan. "Hyung, pinjam ponselmu."

"Apa?" Luhan menatap tangan Sehun bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"Pinjam saja." Sehun menoleh ke belakang, sebuah bis bernomor 208 sudah berjalan mendekat. Ia kembali menoleh ke Luhan, "Cepat!"

Luhan pun dengan segera memberikan ponselnya pada Sehun. Sehun segera menyambar ponsel Luhan dan menekan-nekan ponsel itu beberapa kali lalu memberikannya kembali pada Luhan. "Simpan baik-baik."

Luhan menaikan alisnya tidak mengerti, baru saja ia hendak meminta penjelasan, Sehun sudah lebih dulu menghilang menaiki bus. "Sampai Jumpa hyung!" teriak Sehun dari jendela bus yang sudah melaju jauh.

Luhan tersenyum melihat bus yang menjauh itu. Kemudian ia menatap ponselnya. Luhan menyalahkan ponselnya, dan ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat tulisan yang tadi di ketik oleh Sehun pada Note di ponselnya.

**_Kapan-kapan kau harus mentraktir Bubble Tea._**  
><strong><em>Hubungi aku +82120494 atau skype mungkin? oohsehun.<em>**

**_ps. simpan baik-baik. Karna jika aku sudah menjadi artis nanti, kau akan kesulitan mendapat ini. ;)_**

Senyuman Luhan berubah menjadi gelak tawa.

Oh Sehun..

Benar-benar special.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>mueeheheheehe tumben ya fast update. iya tumben banget. fast update ff ini dan ff chanbaek terlupakan :""")<strong>_

_**gimana? gimana? disini karakter Sehun aku bikin sulit ditebak gitudeeh. hehe**_

_**jangan lupa follow, fav, dan review yaaaa. arigatou :3**_


	3. Look At Me

Luhan tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjaannya. Artikel yang ia tulis untuk di terbitkan pada Youth Magazine minggu ini sudah selesai. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah memberikan hasil kerjaannya ini pada Xiumin, dan tugasnya pun selesai—untuk minggu ini.

Jadi sekarang Luhan sudah berada di halte depan kantornya, baru saja turun dari bus. Ia melangkah menaiki beberapa anak tangga sebelum akhirnya mendorong pintu berkaca itu.

"Pagi, Luhan!"

Luhan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Yifan yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menyapanya. Ia pun membungkuk sejenak lalu tersenyum, "Pagi."

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Tentang segerobolan anak SMA itu," tanya Yifan lalu menyeruput segelas kopi yang berada di tangannya.

"Berjalan lancar." Luhan mengangkat sebuah map biru di tangannya denga senyuman Lebar, "Bahan untuk artikel minggu ini sudah siap." gumamnya dengan nada bangga.

"Wow, kau benar-benar berhasil mengikuti kegiatan mereka?" tanya Yifan lagi dengan nada sedikit terkejut.

"Ya. Semuanya berjalan lancar."

"Kau benar-benar hebat!"

Luhan tertawa, "Ya aku tau." gumamnya dengan nada bergurau, "Kalau gitu aku ke atas dulu. Aku harus segera menyerahkan artikel ini pada Xiumin."

Yifan mengangguk cepat, "Ah, ya, ya, tentu."

"Have a nice day!" Luhan tersenyum lalu membungkuk sekali lagi dan berlalu meninggalkan Yifan.

Ia menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai dua dengan berlari kecil. Tak sampai lima menit, Ia sudah sampai di depan ruangannya. Dan seperti biasanya, Luhan langsung masuk begitu saja kedalam sana.

"Yo yo!" sapanya dengan semangat sambil melangkah masuk.

Xiumin menoleh ke arah Luhan dan menaikan alisnya melihat sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat hyper itu. Tapi kemudian ia kembali sibuk menatap layar komputernya. "Hey, Lu."

"Ini." Luhan meletakan map birunya di atas meja Xiumin lalu berkata, "Artikel special exo untuk edisi minggu ini."

"Wow," Xiumin segera menoleh ke arah map yang di berikan Luhan dan mulai membaca isi map tersebut sementara Luhan tersenyum puas dan melangkah ke mejanya.

"Wow.. kau benar-benar memata-matai mereka?" tanya Xiumin sambil masih sibuk mengamati artikel Luhan.

"hey, memata-matai terdengar berlebihan." Luhan mengoreksi, "Aku hanya mengikuti kegiatan mereka."

"—secara diam-diam." tambahnya pelan.

Xiumin tertawa kecil lalu melirik ke arah sahabatnya, "Itu terdengar menyeramkan." katanya, Lalu kembali sibuk membaca artikel Luhan.

Luhan hanya menaikan bahunya, "Well, setidaknya aku sudah berhasil. Dan untungnya mereka tidak mencurigaiku."

"Siasat apa yang kau gunakan, huh?"

"Rahasia perusahaan." Luhan menjawab sambil mengeluarkan laptopnya. "Yang jelas aku berhasil."

Xiumin menganggukan kepalanya. Well, Ia juga sebenarnya tidak peduli. Yang paling penting adalah Luhan sudah menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik, dan itu sudah sangat bagus.

"Jadi, bagaimana mereka?" tanya Xiumin lagi sambil menutup map yang di bacanya.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Luhan bertanya balik tanpa menoleh ke arah Xiumin. Matanya sibuk menatap ke arah layar laptopnya sambil mengetik sesuatu.

"Member EXO. Apa ada yang menarik dari mereka?"

Luhan mengangguk, Ia berhenti mengetik lalu menurunkan layar laptopnya untuk menatap ke arah Xiumin, "Ada beberapa hal yang sangat spesial dari mereka."

"Benarkah?" Xiumin menopang dagunya, Ia mulai tertarik dengan pembahasan Luhan, "Ceritakan padaku."

"Pertama. Mereka semua sangat baik padaku. Mereka memperlakukan aku seolah-olah aku adalah hyung mereka."

"Tapi bukankah itu wajar? Maksudku, Kau kan sudah tua, jadi— aduh. Yah! Kenapa memukulku?!"

"Kau berkata seolah-olah aku ini seseorang yang sudah lanjut usia." protes Luhan.

Sementara Xiumin sibuk menggerutu tidak jelas sambil mengusap kepalanya, Luhan kembai membuka suara, "Maksudku, mereka sangat baik padaku, ramah, dan semacamnya."

"Lalu, apa lagi?"

"Mereka memiliki dua kepribadian."

"Apa?! Dua kepri—"

"Wow, wow, tenang." Sela Luhan langsung. "Bukan dua kepribadian dalam hal yang buruk. Maksudku, mereka sangat berbeda ketika mereka sedang menjalani kehidupan sehari-hari dan saat menunjukan penampilan mereka."

Luhan menjelaskan, "Waktu aku pertama kali bertemu dan mengobrol dengan mereka. Dimataku, mereka tidak lebih dari sekedar segerombol remaja SMA yang selalu bersenang-senang. Layaknya anak SMA pada umumnya, mereka menghabiskan waktu berkumpul dan bercanda dengan teman-teman mereka."

Xiumin mendengarkan dengan serius. Luhan berdehem lalu melanjutkan, "Tapi saat aku melihat mereka latihan. Mereka berubah sembilan puluh derajat!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Mereka sangat berbakat. Dari segi vocal, dance, semuanya. Wajah mereka berubah menjadi lebih menarik, bukan seperti remaja biasa. Mereka seperti idola, artis papan atas. Aku bisa merasakan aura yang berbeda dari mereka."

Xiumin sedikit tercengang mendengar cerita dari sahabatnya itu. Melihat Luhan menceritakan itu semua dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar, Xiumin bisa menebak kalau sahabatnya itu benar-benar terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayai omonganmu karna aku belum melihatnya secara

langsung."

Luhan mendengus, "Kalau gitu kau harus melihat mereka secara langsung."

"Ya mungkin," Xiumin menaikan bahunya acuh, "Lalu, hari ini kau akan kembali ke Empire dan memata-matai mereka?"

"Tidak," Luhan menggeleng, "Aku ada jadwal kuliah sampai sore nanti. Jadi mungkin lain kali saja."

"ooh." Xiumin menganggukan kepalanya. Ia baru saja hendak kembali berkutat dengan komputernya ketika tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, "Ah, Luhan."

"Ya?"

"Aku penasaran. Apa yang membuatmu mau mengerjakan tugas ini? Kukira kau sedang sibuk dengan tugas kuliahmu?"

Luhan tersenyum, "Bonus." jawabnya, "Yifan bilang dia akan memberikanku bonus untuk tugas kali ini."

"Astaga" Xiumin tertawa, "Pantas saja."

Luhan berdiri dari bangkunya, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu sambil berkata, "Tapi sepertinya aku juga tidak menyesal sudah menerima tugas ini."

Xiumin memutar kepalanya, menatap ke arah Luhan, "Memang kenapa?"

Luhan menggenggam gagang pintu dengan tangan kanannya lalu menoleh ke arah Xiumin dengan senyuman jahil di bibirnya, "Kau tau, EXO memiliki maknae yang tampan. Mungkin akan menarik jika aku menggodanya," gumamnya lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"ASTAGA— KAU MENJIJIKAN!" Teriak Xiumin, dan Luhan segera tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil keluar dari ruangan itu.

* * *

><p>"Baiklah, Cukup untuk hari ini." Jungsoo Songsaenim yang berada di depan kelas akhirnya merapihkan bukunya, lalu membungkuk, "Sampai jumpa."<p>

Para murid—termasuk Luhan, ikut berdiri dan membungkukan badan mereka lalu segera merapihkan buku-buku mereka ketika sang dosen sudah keluar dari kelas.

Phew. Akhirnya pelajaran selesai. Hari ini adalah jadwalnya Luhan untuk pergi ke Empire. Sudah empat hari ia tidak pergi kesana, dan Luhan masih harus mengumpulkan bahan baru untuk artikelnya pada minggu ke dua ini.

Luhan menggemblok tasnya lalu berjalan keluar kelas setelah berpamitan pada teman-temannya. Jari telunjuk Luhan mendorong kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya, sementara kedua kakinya ia gerakan menuruni anak tangga pada kampusnya yang cukup banyak itu.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit, Luhan sudah keluar dari lingkungan kampusnya dan berjalan di pinggiran jalan. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki ke Empire, karna memang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kampusnya.

Luhan berhenti melangkah ketika melewati sebuah kedai penjual koran. Matanya menangkap sebuah tulisan menarik pada cover majalah Youth Magazine.

_EXO's Special pages._

_Chapter 1: the new king is coming!_

Luhan tersenyum kecil. Sudah terbit ternyata. Batinnya. Sejenak Luhan berdiri disana sambil memandangi tulisan pada cover itu. Luhan mulai berfikir, Apa member EXO akan membaca artikel itu? Bagaimana reaksi mereka? Entahlah. Luhan tidak tau. Dan sejujurnya, Ia juga tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Karna ia takut membayangkan jika member EXO mencurigainya, lalu mereka marah padanya saat mereka tau Luhan telah memata-matai mereka seperti ini.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, membuang jauh-jauh semua fikiran buruknya. Tidak. Jangan fikirkan itu. Yang sekarang ia harus lakukan hanyalah fokus dengan tugasnya. Ya, hanya itu. Luhan akhirnya melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke Empire.

* * *

><p>Empire terlihat cukup ramai hari itu. Well, biasanya memang selalu ramai- tapi kali ini sepertinya lebih ramai. Entah ada apa, tapi Luhan tidak terlalu peduli. Tujuannya ke Empire adalah EXO, Jadi ia tidak peduli pada hal lain yang terjadi disana, karna itu sama sekali bukan urusannya.<p>

Luhan menaiki tangga, menuju ke lantai yang terletak di lantai dua. Setelah cukup sering kesini, Sepertinya Luhan sudah mulai hafal dengan denah sekolah ini. Terlebih lagi, waktu itu Kai menemaninya berkeliling sekolah dan menjelaskan ini itu padanya, Jadi Luhan sudah mulai familiar dengan tempat ini.

Mata Luhan menyapu ke penjuru kantin ketika ia sampai disana. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya, bahkan terkadang menyipitkan matanya untuk memperjelas pandangan. Tapi hasilnya nihil, Ia tidak melihat satupun member EXO disana.

Apa mereka latihan? Luhan melirik alojinya. Jam setengah satu. Tidak, EXO biasanya latihan jam dua dan berkumpul jam setengah dua. Jadi tidak mungkin mereka sudah berada di ruang latihan se-awal ini.

"Luhan hyung?"

Luhan segera menoleh cepat ketika seseorang menyebut namanya. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat orang di depannya, tapi kemudian menghela nafas, "Hey, Sehun."

"Kau masih kesini?" tanya Sehun langsung, tanpa membalas sapaan Luhan terlebih dahulu.

"Aku akan sering kesini selama sebulan. Jangan bosan melihatku."

"Tidak. Aku justru senang melihatmu."

Deg. Jantung Luhan berdetak cepat tiba-tiba, "A-apa?"

Sehun tertawa, "Bercanda." Luhan segera menyipitkan mataya menatap Sehun tajam. Sementara yang di tatap seperti itu hanya memandangnya polos, "Kau kesini mencari member exo yang lain?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mendengus, "Ya. Dimana mereka?"

"Joonmyun, Baekhyun, dan kyungsoo hyung sedang latihan vocal. Jongin—aku tidak tau kemana dia. Chanyeol hyung, tadi kulihat dia dengan Yura."

Kata-kata terakhir Sehun menarik perhatian Luhan, "Yura?" terdengar seperti nama perempuan. "Chanyeol punya pacar?"

"Ah, maksudku Yura noona. Kakaknya."

"Ooh." Padahal Luhan baru saja hendak menulis sebuah gosip Chanyeol berpacaran dengan seseorang bernama Yura. Ah, sayang sekali.

"Jadi hanya aku yang tersisa." gumam Sehun sambil menunjukan senyuman lebar.

Luhan menaikan alisnya, "Kenapa kau bebas sementara hyung-mu sibuk?"

"Aku dan Jongin juga latihan dance tadi. Tapi sudah selesai. Lalu kami berpisah, dia bilang ada urusan dan aku tidak boleh ikut."

Luhan terkekeh mendengar perkataan Sehun yang entah kenapa terdengar menyedihkan pada bagian akhirnya, "Ooh. Jadi karna itu kau berkeliaran sekarang?"

"Ya." Sehun mengangguk, "Tapi untung aku bertemu denganmu, jadi setidaknya aku tidak sendiri."

"eh?" Luhan menyunggingkan seulas smirk, "Memangnya kau fikir aku mau menemanimu?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya, Ia mengacuhkan perkataa Luhan laku berkata,

"Ngomong-ngomong, Apa kau membaca pesan yang kutinggalkan di ponselmu waktu itu?"

"Pesan?" Luhan berfikir sejenak, "Ah, pesan itu. Nomor ponsel dan username skype mu, yang itu?"

"Jadi kau membacanya?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Ya."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, "Menghubungimu?"

"Ya! Telfon atau sms. Kau bahkan tidak menambahkan skype ku!"

Kerutan di kening Luhan semakin mendalam, "kenapa aku harus mengubungimu?"

"Karna aku merindukanmu? Aku menunggu pesan darimu!"

Luhan tertegun mendengar jawaban Sehun, dan lagi-lagi, jantungnya berdetak tidak normal. "M-maksudmu?"

Awalnya Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan serius, seolah-olah ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanya. Tapi kemudian seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya dan sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi gelak tawa.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya kesal, "Kau bercanda lagi?"

"Hyung, seharusnya kau melihat wajahmu yang terkejut itu!" gumam Sehun di sela-sela tawanya.

Oh Astaga, Luhan rasanya ingin sekali meninju wajah Sehun detik itu juga. Demi Tuhan, Sehun harus berhenti berkata seperti itu padanya. Perkataan aneh Sehun tidak bersifat baik pada jantung Luhan, karna setiap kali Sehun seperti itu, jantung Luhan berdetak kencang tidak karuan. Dan Luhan tidak terlalu menyukai itu.

"Kau tau, Sehun. Candaanmu itu sama sekali tidak lucu." gumam Luhan sinis lalu segera berjalan meninggalkan Sehun.

"Hey, Hyung! tunggu!" Sehun segera menghentikan tawanya lalu berjalan cepat mengejar Luhan.

Karna langkah kakinya yang lebar dan juga Luhan belum melangkah terlalu jauh, Jadi Sehun bisa dengan mudahnya menyusul langkah kaki Luhan.

"Maaf hyung, aku bercanda." gumam Sehun sambil terkekeh pelan. Luhan hanya menanggapinya dengan lirikan tajam, jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak membahasnya lagi. "Hyung, Kau masih menulis artikel itu kan?"

"Hm."

"Mau kutunjukan sesuatu yang spesial dari sekolah ini?"

Luhan menoleh, "Apa?"

Sehun tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Luhan dan segera menyeretnya.

"Yah! Kau ini—" Luhan hanya pasrah mengikuti ke mana Sehun akan membawanya.

* * *

><p>"Ini dia!" tukas Sehun semangat sambil menunjukan sebuah mesin permainan seperti yang biasa ada di timezone.<p>

Luhan memperhatikan mesin itu. Permainan mengambil boneka seperti yang biasa ia lihat di tempat mainan anak-anak. Oh, Luhan ingat, Sehun pernah bicara tentang mesin ini waktu itu.

"Untuk apa benda semacam ini ada di sekolah?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Untuk mengusir bosan." Sehun berjalan mendekati mesin itu lalu menepuk-nepuknya,

"Tapi asal kau tau saja, belum ada satupun murid yang berhasil mendapat boneka di dalam sini."

"Benarkah?" Luhan berjalan mendekati mesin itu lalu menyipitkan matanya. Hm, Boneka di dalam sana bagus-bagus. fikirnya.

"Mereka selalu bilang mesin ini curang atau semacamnya. Tapi menurutku tidak sama sekali."

Luhan melirik Sehun lalu terkekeh, Ia kembali teringat kata-kata member exo yang lain tentang betapa terobsesinya Sehun dengan permainan ini.  
>Well, Sepertinya memang benar.<p>

"Kalau gitu aku coba," Luhan mengeluarkan koin dari sakunya lalu memasukannya ke dalam slot mesin.

Lampu warna-warni di sekitar mesin itu menyala dengan heboh ketika koin sudah dimasukan, sebuah musik juga terdengar. Ugh, benar-benar seperti mesin permainan anak-anak. batin Luhan.

Luhan menggerakan tangannya untuk mengendalikan kemana kaitan itu akan di jatuhkannya, setelah memastikan posisinya sudah tepat dengan boneka incarannya, Luhan menekan tombol Grab.

Syuut ~

Kait itu mencengkram boneka Luhan.

"Oh! Hyung, Lihat!" sorak Sehun semangat.

Tapi ketika kait itu dalam perjalanan menuju ke box dimana ia seharusnya menjatuhkan boneka Luhan, tiba-tiba kait itu merenggang sehingga boneka itu jatuh sebelum masuk ke dalam box.

Sehun tercengang melihat tulisan FAIL pada LED di atas mesin itu. "H-hyung-" ia menoleh ke arah Luhan yang menatap mesin itu dengan wajah malas, "Kau hampir

mendapatkannya!"

Luhan mendengus. Ternyata apa yang di katakan Chanyeol benar. Mesin ini curang.

"Oh Sehun, berhentilah memainkan permainan bodoh ini, kau sudah ditipu."

"Apanya yang ditipu! Mesin ini memang sangat sulit ditaklukan!"

Luhan memutar bola matanya, "Terserah." Ia berbalik, dan lagi-lagi berjalan meninggalkan Sehun.

"Ish, Hyung! hey, tunggu!" Dan lagi-lagi, Sehun harus berjalan cepat menyusul Luhan.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang sudah kembali berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Sehun menjawab acuh tanpa menoleh ke arah Luhan.

Luhan menghela nafas, "Apa tidak ada tempat untuk bersantai disini?"

"Hyung," Luhan menoleh, "Apa?"

"Mau ke Cofioca?"

Luhan sedikit terkejut dengan wajah Sehun yang tiba-tiba berubah lebih.. dewasa? Entah. Dia terlihat lebih tenang dan kalem. Tidak terlihat kekanak-kanakan seperti beberapa menit yang lalu.

"C-cofioca?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya."

Luhan terdiam, menimbang-nimbang haruskah ia menerima tawaran Sehun atau tidak. Well, Tujuan Sehun kesini sebenarnya untuk memata-matai kegiatan EXO. Tapi-

sepertinya tidak ada salahnya.

"Baiklah," jawab Luhan pada akhirnya. Sehun tersenyum senang, lalu merangkul bahu Luhan, "Let's go!" soraknya.

Sementara Luhan hanya tertawa pelan karna tingkah Sehun yang kembali seperti anak kecil. Walau dalam hati- jantungnya berdetak tidak normal ketika Sehun menyentuhnya.

* * *

><p>Luhan menatap punggung anak SMA yang sedang berdiri di depan counter Cofioca sambil bercengkrama dengan pelayan di balik counter itu. Sehun. Kelihatannya ia memang sudah cukup sering ke sini, karna sepertinya Yeoja yang bekerja sebagai pelayan itu sudah mengenal Sehun.<p>

Jari telunjuk Luhan mendorong kacamatanya, membenarkan letak benda tersebut. Mata Luhan menerawang ke sekitar Cofioca. Walau sudah sering kesini, tapi ini pertama kalinya Luhan pergi kesini berdua, tidak sendirian seperti biasanya. Ia mulai berfikir, bagaimana bisa ia tidak pernah melihat Sehun tetapi Sehun selalu melihatnya? Padahal jika dilihat-lihat, cafe bubble tea ini tidak terlalu besar. Well, Mungkin Luhan pernah melihat Sehun, tapi ia hanya tidak menyadarinya.

"Maaf lama," Sehun tiba-tiba datang dengan dua cup bubble tea di tangannya, Ia duduk di depan Luhan, "ini," gumamnya sambil memberikan sebuah cup bubble tea berwarna ungu.

Luhan tersenyum lalu menerima bubble teanya, "Terima kasih." tanpa basa-basi lagi, Luhan segera mencobloskan sedotan berlubang sedikit lebih besar itu pada cup bubble teanya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun saat Luhan sudah meminum bubble teanya.

Luhan menaikan alis bingung, "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Rasanya."

"Ooh," Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu mengangguk, "Enak." jawabnya.

Sehun tersenyum puas, "Syukurlah kalau kau suka." gumamnya lalu menyeruput bubble teanya.

"Kau bertanya seolah-olah kau yang membuat bubble tea ini."

"Bukan begitu," elak Sehun, "Kalau kau tidak suka, aku bisa meminta mereka membuat yang baru."

Luhan menaikan alisnya lagi, lalu tertawa, "Kau aneh." Gumam Luhan. Ia meletakkan bubble teanya diatas meja lalu berkata, "Ku kira kau akan memintaku untuk mentraktirmu?"

"hm?" Sehun menaikan alisnya tidak mengerti sambil masih menyeruput bubble teanya.

"Kau menulis itu di pesanmu," tambah Luhan. "Kau bilang kapan-kapan aku harus mentraktirmu bubble tea."

"Oh!" Sehun menelan bubble tea di dalam mulutnya lalu menatap Luhan tajam, "Jadi kau tidak menghubungiku karna tidak mau mentraktirku?"

"Astaga," Luhan menghela nafas frustasi. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya sibuk akhir-akhir ini, dan aku rasa aku tidak punya alasan untuk menghubungimu." Ya, Luhan memang tipe orang yang tidak terlalu suka berbasa-basi. Menghabiskan waktu untuk chatting atau telfonan hanya sekedar untuk mengobrol tidak jelas, Luhan tidak terlalu menyukai hal semacam itu. Ia hanya menghubungi orang jika memang ia memiliki tujuan yang jelas dan penting.

"Kau tau, kau tidak perlu alasan untuk menghubungiku. Kapanpun kau mengirim pesan, aku akan membalas, dan kapanpun kau menelfon, pasti aku akan menjawabnya." Gumam Sehun dengan seulas senyuman.

Baiklah, Ini hanya perasaan Luhan saja atau Sehun memang sedang berusaha menarik perhatiannya? Sehun terlihat berbeda. Awalnya dia hanyalah seorang maknae polos yang terobsesi dengan hal-hal yang kekanak-kanakan, Kemudian ia berubah menjadi seorang namja yang berbicara dengan seenaknya hingga membuat Luhan naik darah. Tapi di lain waktu, Sehun berubah pendiam, cool, dan tenang, layaknya namja dewasa. Dan kali ini, Sehun terlihat sangat flirty. Dan Luhan sedikit merasa janggal dengan sikap Sehun yang satu ini.

"Uhm.. kau yakin? Aku bisa menghubungimu kapanpun aku mau?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kapanpun?"

"Yap."

Luhan menyunggingkan seulas smirk, "Bagaimana kalau saat aku menelfonmu, kau sedang berada di kamar mandi?"

"Eh?" Sehun berfikir sejenak, lalu berkata, "Aku akan berlari keluar dari kamar mandi ketika mendengar suara ponselku!"

"Bagaimana kalau saat itu ponselmu dalam mode silent dan tidak berdering saat ada panggilan masuk?"

"Aku tidak pernah men-silent ponselku."

"Oh, ya?" Luhan tersenyum jahil, "Lalu bagaimana kalau kau tidak men-silent ponselmu saat ujian, dan ponselmu berdering ketika aku menelfonmu?"

"I- itu-"

"Lalu guru mu mengambil ponselmu dan menyitanya selama satu minggu?"

"T-tunggu-"

"Dan saat ponselmu berada di gurumu, aku menelfon tetapi-"

"Astaga, Luhan, Hentikan!" ujar Sehun dengan nada meninggi. Wajahnya terlihat sangat frustasi seperti seseorang yang tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan pada saat ujian.

Sementara Luhan? Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun. Luhan merasa sangat puas telah berhasil mengerjai Sehun. Sejak tadi Sehun selalu melakukan hal yang sama padanya, membuat Luhan terkejut dan tidak berkutik dengan kata-katanya. Dan sekarang, Ia merasa sangat puas melihat ekspresi Sehun yang terlihat sangat frustasi.

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku, tuan Oh Sehun?" ledek Luhan sambil masih terkekeh.

Sementara Sehun mendengus kesal dan menyeruput bubble teanya untuk menghilangkan perasaan dongkol di hatinya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Sehun dan Luhan masih setia duduk di bangku mereka di café itu. Keduanya asik mengobrol tanpa ada tanda-tanda ingin berhenti. Sesekali Sehun mengatakan sesuatu dan berhasil membuat Luhan tertawa. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Keduanya sama-sama tidak ada niatan untuk menyudahi percakapan mereka.

Luhan suka Sehun yang seperti ini. Sehun yang bisa diajak mengobrol dengan _normal_. Berbicara, bercanda, tertawa. Tanpa ada kata-kata kasar atau perkataannya yang membuat jantung Luhan berdebar berkali-kali lebih cepat.

Sebenarnya ini semua benar-benar jauh dari ekpektasi Luhan. Ia seharusnya bersama member EXO yang lain dan mencari informasi tentang mereka, kan? Tapi yang ia lakukan sekarang justru duduk berdua dengan Sehun. Ya, Sehun memang salah satu member EXO juga, Tapi tetap saja Luhan harus bersama member EXO yang lain juga. Artikel yang Yifan inginkan adalah tentang EXO, bukan tentang maknae EXO saja.

Luhan berdehem, "Sehun, coba ceritakan padaku bagaimana EXO terbentuk?" pinta Luhan. Well, mungkin dengan cara seperti ini juga akan berguna untuk menggali informasi tentang EXO. Fikir Luhan.

"EXO?" Sehun terlihat berfikir sejenak, Lalu seulas senyum terbentuk di bibirnya. "Tentu saja karna sekolah yang memilih kami."

"Ish." Luhan menatap Sehun jengkel, "Maksudku bagaimana bisa sekolah memilih kalian."

"Kalau itu…" Sehun kembali menerawang, Sepertinya ia mulai memflashback otaknya.

"Aku, Kai, dan Chanyeol hyung dari kelas yang sama. Kami bertiga terpilih karna kami memiliki nilai tertinggi waktu itu. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Suho hyung juga begitu." Sehun berhenti sebentar, lalu melanjutkan, "Anehnya, Kami sangat cepat akrab. Dalam waktu singkat, kami sudah seperti keluarga."

Luhan mendengarkan cerita Sehun dengan tatapan kagum. Ia tidak mengakui ini, tapi- Sehun memang terlihat sangat tampan ketika ia sedang seperti sekarang ini.

"Kami semua tau, banyak orang yang mengharapkan nasib seperti kami. Makanya kami selalu berusaha sekuat tenaga, supaya bisa lulus dan tampil di showcase nanti dengan baik. Agar tidak mengecewakan sekolah, dan juga orang tua." Sehun tersenyum lebar, Luhan bisa melihat ada semangat yang menggebu-gebu dalam diri Sehun.

Luhan kembali bertanya, "Sebesar itu kah harapanmu untuk menjadi artis?"

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya, musisi?" koreksi Sehun. "Dan ya, Itu mimpiku sejak dulu, tidak ada satupun, atau seorang pun yang bisa menghalangiku."

Luhan tersenyum. Ia tidak menyangka orang seperti Sehun bisa berbicara seperti itu. Kelihatannya anak itu sangat bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Luhan mengira Sehun hanya sekedar main-main atau bersenang-senang saja, tapi ternyata tidak. Sehun mempunyai mimpi besar dan dia sendiri selalu berusaha mewujudkan impiannya itu.

"Sehun,"

"Ya?"

"Semoga berhasil." Gumam Luhan dengan seulas senyum dibibirnya. Sungguh, Luhan tulus dengan kata-katanya barusan. Ia ingin sekali melihat anak itu sukses nantinya bersama dengan EXO. Sehun sudah berjuang sekuat tenaganya, ia pantas untuk sukses.

"Luhan,"

Luhan mengerjap, Ia hendak memprotes Sehun yang tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan _hyung_, tapi Sehun sudah lebih dulu berkata, "Jangan perilakukan aku seperti Joonmyun hyung memperlakukanku."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Jangan melihatku sebagai maknae EXO." Gumam Sehun dengan nada serius. Dan Luhan semakin tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Tukas Luhan polos.

Sehun mendengus, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Lupakan saja," gumamnya pada akhirnya. "Ah, ini sudah sore, kau tidak mau pulang?" tanyanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Luhan sebenarnya masih penasaran dengan maksud Sehun. Oh, terkutuklah otak Luhan yang terlalu lama memproses maksud dari perkataan Sehun itu. Sekarang sepertinya Sehun sudah tidak mau membahas hal itu, Jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk menjawab, "Aku pulang kalau kau pulang."

Sehun menaikan bahu, "Kalau gitu, ayo." Sehun menggemblok tasnya pada bahu sebelah kiri, lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"_Jangan melihatku sebagai maknae EXO."_

Dengan rasa penasaran yang masih menumpuk tinggi, Luhan berdiri dan mengikuti Sehun keluar dari cofioca dengan langkah gontai.

Oh Sehun, berhentilah mengatakan hal-hal aneh dan membuatku penasaran.

* * *

><p>tbc<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Update! Kelamaan gaaa? Hehe<strong>

**Makasih banyak yang udah fav, follow, terutama revieeww. Aku cinta kalian semuaaaa. Makasih udah mau ngeluangin waktu kalian buat ngebaca ff aku.**

**Btw. Maaf kalo banyak typo ya, aku baca chapters yang kemaren ternyata banyak typo. Jadi malu sendiri -_-)/**

**And then. Aku mau masukin ini di chapter kemaren tapi lupa -_- Yaudah di chapter ini aja yaa.**

**Aku mau makasih banget sama….**

_**Aaaaaaaaa , luluna99, beaglesline, karina, guest (1), RZHH 261220, ZiziTao1997, bambielulu, , hanhyewon357, ohluhaen, farfaridah16, hunhanforever, hunhanminute, jesslynsjx, MeriskaLu, Oh Lamborgini, hun12han20selu, ruixi1, Leona838, fifioluluge, ShinJiWoo920202, , luludeery, , levy95, lalamarkristiani, taenggoo, GreifannyGS, Eclaire Oh, Albino's Deer, LUDLUD, uhA, kyaaaaa, AmbarAmbarwaty, hwa794, meliarisky7, hunhaney, lueksoluosby, selukr, , Novey, NoonaLu, sehunhan.**_

**Much looooooooooooooooveeeeeeeeeeee buat kalian yang udah mengapresiasi karyakuu :3**

**Makasih juga buat siders yang gabisa di sebut satusatu namanyaaa.**

**SEE YA**


	4. Will it be fine?

Waktu berlalu terlalu cepat. Tidak terasa, Edisi ketiga dari Youth Magazine—dimana terdapat halaman spesial untuk EXO—sudah terbit. Itu berarti Luhan hanya memiliki sisa waktu satu miggu lagi untuk edisi terakhir dan tugasnya untuk menguntit EXO akan segera selesai.

Dan itu artinya Luhan akan berhenti pergi ke Empire dan tidak lagi menemui EXO.

_Uhm..._

_Sepertinya tidak mungkin._

Selama tiga minggu terakhir ini, Semakin hari Luhan semakin dekat dengan member EXO. Mereka sepertinya benar-benar menganggap Luhan sebagai hyung mereka. Dua hari saja Luhan tidak datang ke Empire, Pasti salah satu dari mereka menanyakan kemana Luhan. Entah itu Jongin, Joonmyun, Atau yang paling sering—Sehun.

Dan seperti hari ini, Luhan baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Jam menunjukan pukul delapan pagi. Well, Ini hari minggu, Jadi Luhan bisa bersantai sesuka hatinya. Ketika Luhan selesai mengenakan setelan pakaian santai, Laptop di meja belajarnya yang ia biarkan menyalah itu berbunyi.

Sebuah notifikasi Skype.

Luhan pun melangkah ke arah meja belajarnya dan duduk disana. Dengan satu klik pada mousenya, Ia membuka pesan yang ternyata dari Sehun itu.

_OohSehun: Hyuung!_

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Sudah tiga minggu kenal dengan maknae EXO itu, tetapi sifat ke kanak-kanakannya masih belum berubah juga.

_luxiaolu: Apa?_

_Oohsehun is typing..._

_Oohsehun: Kau dirumah?_

_luxiaolu: Tidak._

_Oohsehun: Lalu?_

_luexolu: Memangnya apa urusannya denganmu?_

_Oohsehun is typing..._

_Oohsehun is typing..._

_Oohsehun is typing..._

Luhan mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya pada meja belajarnya, menunggu balasan dari Sehun. Baiklah, berapa lama waktu yang Sehun butuhkan untuk membalas pesannya? Atau, seberapa panjang sebenarnya pesan yang di tulis Sehun?

Entahlah. Luhan menghela nafas. Baru saja ia hendak bangkit dari tempat duduknya ketika tiba-tiba pesan dari Sehun masuk.

_oohsehun: Aku merindukanmu_.

Luhan membulatkan matanya membaca pesan singkat dari Sehun. Satu lagi kalimat singkat dari Sehun yang sukses memacu jantung Luhan untuk berdetak berkali-kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

_Jadi Sehun membutuhkan waktu lebih dari lima menit hanya untuk menulis dua kata singkat itu?_ batin Luhan.

Baru saja Luhan hendak menggerakan jari-jarinya untuk membalas pesan dari Sehun, Ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tulisan berwarna merah muncul.

_**Oohsehun is offline.**_

"YAH!" Luhan berteriak pada layar komputernya. "Apa-apaan anak itu?!" hardik Luhan.

Inilah salah satu sikap Sehun yang paling Luhan benci. Mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak berdampak baik pada jantung Luhan. Karena setiap kali Sehun mengatakan hal semacam itu, jantungnya akan berdebar berkali-kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

_Beep beep beep_

Suara nyaring dari ponsel Luhan menggema, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Sang pemilik benda menoleh ke arah ponsel yang di letakan di atas tempat tidur itu.

Dengan malas, Luhan bangkit dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia mengira panggilan itu adalah dari Sehun atau mungkin member EXO—karena memang mereka yang paling sering menghubungi Luhan akhir-akhir ini. Tapi ternyata bukan.

"Yeoboseyo, Ibu!" tukas Luhan semangat.

Ya, Panggilan tersebut adalah dari sang ibu. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ibunya menelfon, dan Luhan juga sudah lama tidak pergi ke Beijing menemui orang tuanya. Jadi tidak heran jika ia sangat senang ketika mendapat telfon dari Ibunya sekarang.

_"Luhan-ssi, bagaimana kabarmu?"_

Luhan tersenyum lalu mendudukan dirinya di kasur, "Baik. Ibu sendiri? Bagaimana ayah? Semuanya baik-baik saja kan?"

Sang Ibu menghela nafas di ujung sana, "_Ibu baik-baik saja. Tapi ayah.."_

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya mendengar suara sang ibu yang tiba-tiba terdengar sedih, "Ada apa dengan ayah?"

"..."

"Ibu?" Luhan melihat ke arah ponselnya, memastikan panggilan tidak terputus karena sang ibu hanya diam beberapa saat.

_"Ibu tidak tau bagaimana harus menjelaskannya."_

Jantung Luhan mulai berdebar, perasaan tidak enak seketika menyelimuti dirinya. "Apa sesuatu terjadi pada ayah?"

Sekali lagi, Sang ibu menghela nafas berat, lalu berkata_, "Ayah.. Belakangan ini ia sering mengeluh tentang jantungnya yang terkadang terasa sakit."_

Luhan mendengarkan cerita ibunya dengan perasaan takut. Ia takut mendengar cerita selanjutnya tentang keadaan ayahnya. Ia takut sesuatu yang buruk mungkin telah terjadi.

_"Setelah ibu periksa ke dokter, Ternyata Ayah terkena penyakit jantung."_

Dan ketakutan Luhan pun menjadi nyata.

"A-apa? Bagaimana bisa-?"

_"Ibu sendiri tidak mengerti. Jantungnya melemah. Dokter bilang ayah harus rutin melakukan terapi, dan minum obat."_

"Kalau gitu lakukan. Lakukan apapun yang bisa membuat ayah sembuh."

"Tapi.."

"Tapi kenapa?"

_"Ibu.."_ suara sang ibu tiba-tiba mengecil, _"Tidak punya biaya."_

Luhan terdiam beberapa saat ketika mendengar perkataan ibunya. Lalu kemudian menghela nafas berat.

"Aku akan mengirimi ibu uang, tidak perlu khawatir."

Selang lima menit kemudian, percakapan Luhan dan sang Ibu berakhir. Ia membanting tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dengan lemas. Ya, Berita tentang kondisi sang ayah membuat Luhan merasa down seketika.

Uang. Selalu saja hal itu yang menjadi beban dalam hidup Luhan. Kadang ia berfikir, kenapa Tuhan tidak men-takdir-kan dirinya terlahir dalam keluarga yang kaya? Atau setidaknya, tidak kesulitan dalam memenuhi Kebutuhan hidupnya.

Tapi Luhan merasa sangat egois jika ia berfikir seperti itu. Karena ia seharusnya merasa bersyukur atas apa yang sudah ia miliki.

Tinggal di Korea dengan harapan mendapat pekerjaan dan kehidupan yang sukses. Dan sepertinya harapannya itu tidak terlalu terkabul. Ya, memang, Luhan sudah memiliki tempat tinggal dan bahkan pekerjaan yang bisa dibilang layak. Tapi tetap saja, Setiap harinya ia harus pintar mengatur keuangannya. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa hidup berkecukupan di Korea dan juga mengirimkan sebagian uangnya pada orang tuanya di Beijing.

Dan sekarang, Sang Ayah sakit dan membutuhkan biaya lebih untuk pengobatan. Untuk makan dan membiayai kebutuhan sehari-hari saja sudah cukup sulit, dan sekarang satu lagi beban yang harus di tanggung Luhan?

Namja berwajah manis itu tersenyum miris, lalu menghela nafas berat. Terlalu banyak beban yang harus di tanggung. Luhan sendiri mulai merasa ragu apakah dia bisa menanggung itu semua sekarang.

Ponsel yang masih berada di tangan Luhan kembali berdering. Ia melirik layar ponselnya dan nama Joonmyun tertera disana.

_Oh, Leader EXO itu. Mau apa dia menghubungiku?_ batin Luhan.

Dengan satu sentuhan pada layar ponselnya, Luhan menjawab telfon tersebut. "Hallo?"

_"Luhan hyung!"_

Luhan sontak menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya sejenak ketika mendengar suara cempreng Joonmyun di ujung sana. "Ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian, dengan nada malas.

_"Datanglah ke kkamong Cafe, member EXO sedang berkumpul sekarang."_

"Kkamong cafe?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, berfikir sejenak. Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

_"Cafe milik keluarga Jongin."_ gumam Joonmyun yang sepertinya bisa menebak isi kepala Luhan.

"Ah, iya." Luhan mengangguk, Ia ingat Jongin pernah bercerita soal Cafe keluarganya. "Tapi, Untuk apa?"

_"Makan-makan. Ulang tahun-ku."_

"Ulang Tahun?" Luhan segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke kalender yang ia letakkan di meja dan melihat tanggalan untuk hari ini. 22 May. "Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu?"

_"Ya. Makanya datanglah! Hanya ada member EXO disini, tidak perlu canggung."_

Luhan tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah, Aku akan kesana. Kirimkan saja alamat cafe itu."

_"Okay!"_

Luhan menghela nafas setelah panggilan terputus. Well, Mungkin tidak ada salahnya menerima tawaran Joonmyun. Lagipula hal ini masih berhubungan dengan EXO- itu berarti Luhan akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mencari bahan lebih tentang artikelnya.

Pada menit selanjutnya, Sebuah pesan dari Joonmyun masuk. Dan isinya tidak lain lagi adalah alamat cafe milik keluarga Jongin itu.

_Baiklah_. Luhan segera bergegas bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sana.

* * *

><p>Setelan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna hitam merah dengan lengan bajunya yang digulung hingga mencapai siku, serta kaus berwarna hitam yang di kenakan di dalam kemeja dan kemejanya di biarkan tidak terkancingi. Ditambah dengan jeans hitam dan sepatu adidas putih hitam.<p>

Rambutnya di tata se-adanya dan tanpa lupa, kacamatanya ia biarkan bertengger pada batang hidungnya. Yap, Luhan akhirnya siap. Dengan langkah lebar, Ia keluar dari pintu apartmentnya dan bergegas menuju keluar untuk ke halte bus.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian, Luhan sudah duduk di sebuah bangku bus bernomor 207 yang merupakan bus dengan jurusan terdekat dengan kkamong cafe. Bus itu tidak terlalu ramai, hanya ada sepasang kekasih yang duduk di bangku kedua dari depan, seorang manula dengan cucunya, serta beberapa gadis remaja yang sibuk bercerita tentang cowok-cowok idaman mereka.

Sepanjang perjalanan Luhan hanya diam sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Fikirannya ia biarkan melayang kemana-mana. Memikirkan hal-hal yang mengganggu fikirannya dan bahkan hal-hal yang juga tidak terlalu penting untuk di fikirkan.

_"Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku menulis gosip tentang mereka?"_

_"Tentu saja. Itu justru akan membuat penjualan semakin meningkat!"_

* * *

><p>Luhan berdiri di depan sebuah cafe dengan alamat yang di berikan Joonmyun. Sekali lagi, ia memastikan ia tidak salah alamat. Sebuah papan besar bertuliskan Kkamong Cafe di depan pintu itu membuat Luhan yakin kalau dirinya sudah melangkah ke arah yang benar. Jadi Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam cafe itu.<p>

Aroma makanan seketika menyerbu indra penciuman Luhan ketika ia melangkah memasuki cafe itu. Dan hal itu membuat perutnya keroncongan seketika. Ia mengabaikan perutnya beberapa saat dan terus melangkah ke dalam.

_"Hey, hey, Bukankah itu cappucinoku?"_

Luhan tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar suara yang sudah sangat familiar di telinganya itu.

_"Jangan asal bicara, Ini punyaku!"_

_"Tapi aku juga pesan tadi, mungkin punyamu belum datang, dan itu punyaku!"_

_"Punyamu yang belum datang!"_

_"Astaga, Sehun, Chanyeol, hentikanlah! Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja!"_

Luhan berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Member EXO berada di ruang VIP, dimana biasanya tempat itu di pakai khusus untuk mengadakan acara-acara tertentu. Ruangan itu hanya di pisahkan oleh kaca, dan pintu menuju ke ruangan itu di biarkan terbuka. Jadi Luhan bisa melihat dan mendengar dengan jelas.

Jari telunjuk Luhan mendorong kacamatanya lalu ia melangkah mendekati ruang VIP itu.

_"Luhan hyung!"_

Sontak semua member menoleh ke arah Luhan yang berdiri di depan pintu ketika mendengar teriakan Joonmyun.

Luhan melangkah masuk dan menghampiri Joonmyun, "Selamat ulang tahun, Maaf hyung tidak bawa apa-apa." gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

Joonmyun mengangguk semangat, "Terima kasih, hyung! Aku senang kau datang!"

"Yah." Sehun tiba-tiba buka suara, "Joonmyun hyung, kau yang mengundang Luhan?"

"Luhan_ hyung_." koreksi Kyungsoo.

"Ya, Terserah."

Joonmyun mengangguk, "Ya. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya kan dia bergabung?"

Sehun menaikan bahunya, "Selama dia tidak berbuat onar, Kurasa tidak apa-apa."

Luhan menyipitkan matanya, menatap Sehun tajam. Selalu saja seperti ini. Sikap Sehun yang kurang sopan dan acuh, ketika Luhan berada disana dengan member EXO lainnya.

Kemudian Jongin berdehem, "Jangan hiraukan Sehun, kau tau anak itu, kan."

Luhan mengangguk, "Ya. Aku sudah terbiasa."

Sementara yang dibicarakan justru pura-pura tidak mendengar dan asik memakan kentang goreng di bangkunya.

"Hyung," Luhan menoleh ketika Joonmyun memanggilnya. "Ya?"

"Duduklah dimanapun kau mau, dan makan saja apapun yang kau mau. Tidak perlu khawatir, aku yang bayar!"

Luhan tertawa, "Baiklah, baiklah." Ia lalu melihat ke sekitar, dan menangkap sebuah bangku kosong di samping Sehun. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu segera berjalan dan mendudukan dirinya disana.

"Hey Sehun." sapanya, dengan nada sedikit menggoda jahil maknae itu.

Sehun melirik Luhan, "Mau apa kau."

"Aih, Seram sekali."

"Hyung, Jangan bicara dengan Sehun, Dia sensitive." sahut Jongin tiba-tiba, yang duduk tepat di depan

Sehun dengan Kyungsoo di sebelahnya.

Luhan tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk, "Sepertinya memang begitu."

"Diamlah, kalian berdua. Terutama kau, Jongin."

Jongin justru tertawa, "Kau lihat, kan?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Sangat sensitive."

Lalu keduanya kembali tertawa. Sementara Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya acuh.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hyung, Bagaimana artikelmu tentang Empire?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, menginterupsi acara menggoda-oh-sehun Luhan dan Jongin.

"Eh? Artikel itu. Syukurlah berjalan lancar, kalian banyak membantu."

"Woah, benarkah? Kalau gitu kau pasti akan dapat nilai bagus untuk itu!" sahut Jongin.

"Tidak juga." Luhan terkekeh. Dalam hati ia berkata, bukan nilai, tapi bonus.

"Apa masih banyak yang kau perlukan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak terlalu, Minggu ini seharusnya selesai."

"Jadi kau tidak akan ke Empire lagi?"

Luhan menaikan bahunya sambil tersenyum, "Sepertinya begitu."

"Eeh. Kau harus tetap datang! Biar bagaimanapun, kau itu sudah seperti hyung untuk kami." gumam Kyungsoo.

"Ya, Jangan asal pergi begitu saja." timpal Jongin.

Luhan hanya terkekeh, "Baiklah, Aku akan mengunjungi kalian kalau ada waktu senggang."

Dan pada menit selanjutnya, Mereka semua asyik mengobrol sambil memakan makanan yang dihidangkan di atas meja. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak henti-hentinya melontarkan gurauan-gurauan yang sukses membuat semuanya tertawa. Sementara Joonmyun terus sibuk menanyakan apakah yang lain masih perlu tambahan makanan atau tidak, memastikan semuanya kenyang. Dan Jongin—uhm, Sedikit aneh.

Entah perasaan Luhan saja, Atau Jongin memang sangat dekat dengan Kyungsoo? Keduanya sering kali terpergok sedang berbicara dengan serius—berdua saja. Berbicara dengan suara pelan lalu kemudian salah satu dari mereka tersenyum. Luhan tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka katakan, karena suara mereka terlalu kecil. Tapi Luhan bisa menduga, ada sesuatu yang aneh di antara mereka berdua.

"Luhan,"

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya, "Ya?"

"Kau serius dengan perkataanmu tadi?"

"Perkataan?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, "Perkataan yang mana?"

"Kau tidak akan datang lagi ke Empire."

"ooh. Soal itu." Luhan mengangguk pelan, "Yaa, karena aku sudah tidak ada urusan, Jadi untuk apa aku

kesana?"

Sehun terdiam. Ia hanya memfokuskan pandangannya pada secangkir cappuchino di depannya, lalu menghela nafas. "Itu berarti kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi?"

Luhan menaikan alisnya, "Eh?" kemudian ia tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja tidak. Kita masih bisa bertemu. Kalau kau mau, kita bisa ke cofioca bersama. Dan aku tadi bilang kan, kalau ada waktu senggang, aku akan mengunjungi kalian."

Sehun menghela nafas lagi, "Terserah." jawabnya singkat lalu menyeruput cappuchinonya.

_Aneh._ batin Luhan. Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang lain dan menyadari Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah menghilang dari tempat duduk mereka.

"Eh? kemana Jongin dan Kyungsoo?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol.

"Oh, Jongin ke dapur, dan Kyungsoo ke toilet." jawab Chanyeol langsung.

Toilet? Ah, benar. Luhan juga ingin ke toilet sekarang. "Dimana toiletnya?"

"Lurus, belok kanan."

"Baiklah." Luhan bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu melangkah menuju ke arah yang di katakan Chanyeol.

Luhan berjalan lurus, menyusuri bangku-bangku cafe yang di isi beberapa orang itu.

"Belok kanan, ya?" tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri, lalu melangkahkan kakinya berbelok.

Tepat sekali. Toiletnya memang berada di sana. Ia melangkah menuju ke toilet pria, tetapi ketika berjalan melewati toilet wanita, Sebuah suara mengusik telinganya.

_"Uhm- j-jonginh-"_

_Jongin?_ Luhan berhenti melangkah, Ia menoleh ke arah toilet wanita. Suara yang barusan ia dengar itu.. Bukankah itu Kyungsoo?

Perlahan Luhan melangkah mendekati pintu toilet itu. Aneh, Ada sebuah papan bertuliskan bahwa toilet rusak di depan pintu. Tapi pintu itu tidak terkunci atau pun tertutup rapat.

Lalu suara yang barusan Luhan dengar... Apa hanya halusinasi saja?

Luhan berbalik, baru saja hendak meninggalkan pintu itu ketika tiba-tiba—

_"Ahh—"_

Luhan membeku. Terlalu jelas. Suara yang barusan ia dengar itu memang benar-benar suara Kyungsoo. Tapi, Apa yang dilakukannya di dalam sana? Dan kenapa ia menyebut nama Jongin?

_"Ungh- Jongin, bisa istirahat sebentar? Aku butuh nafas—"_

Luhan merinding seketika. _Jadi.. Kyungsoo dan Jongin benar-benar di dalam sana?_

_"Kyungsoo-ya~ Kau harus berhenti menggodaku. Kau tau aku sangat menyukai bibir manismu ini."_

_"Sst. Jangan bicara terlalu keras. Bagaimana kalau ada yang dengar?"_

Luhan membeku. Terdiam terpaku di tempatnya. Suara-suara itu, Kata-kata yang di lontarkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo_.. Apa itu berarti..._

_Jongin dan Kyungsoo..._

_Gay?_

_"Unghh-"_

Sekali lagi, Luhan merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh menjalar dalam tubuhnya. Membayangkan apa yang di lakukan Jongin dan Kyungsoo di dalam sana membuatnya merinding. Well, Luhan memang tidak memiliki masalah dengan orang-orang yang memiliki rasa suka terhadap sesama jenis, ia menghargai itu semua. Hanya saja, Ia tidak menyangka Jongin dan Kyungsoo akan melakukan hal sejauh ini. Dan di tempat semacam ini, dimana siapapun bisa saja secara tidak sengaja memergoki mereka, seperti Luhan sekarang ini.

_"Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku menulis gosip tentang mereka?"_

_"Tentu saja. Itu justru akan membuat penjualan semakin meningkat!"_

Terlintas sebesit fikiran dalam otak Luhan untuk menjadikan ini semua sebagai bahan dari artikelnya. Yifan mengizinkannya untuk menulis gosip, itu berarti hal ini tidak akan menjadi masalah, kan? Jika gosip semacam ini di tampilkan dalam majalah, penjualan pasti akan meningkat seperti apa yang di katakan Yifan.

Dan Luhan, Ia akan mendapat bonus lebih untuk hasil kerjanya ini. Mendapatkan uang yang sangat ia butuhkan untuk membiayai pengobatan ayahnya.

Perlahan Luhan mengeluarkan kamera poketnya dari dalam saku. Dengan hati-hati ia mendorong pintu itu hingga menunjukan sela kecil. Luhan mengintip, dan benar saja. Jongin dan Kyungsoo, keduanya sedang berciuman dengan penuh nikmat, bahkan tanpa menyadari keadaan di sekitarnya.

_klik klik klik_

Luhan segera menjauh dari toilet, berjalan kembali menunuju ke meja dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa ia gambarkan sedikitpun.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Ketika sampai di gedung redaksi. Luhan dengan cepat melangkah menuju ke lantai tiga, Ia ingin bicara pada Yifan secepatnya dan secara langsung.<p>

Tepat ketika Luhan menginjakan kakinya di lantai dua, Ia berpapasan dengan Xiumin. "Oh, Hey Luhan!"

Luhan, mau tidak mau, berhenti dan membalas sapaan sahabatnya itu, "Oh hey."

"Mau kemana? Buru-buru sekali."

"Ah, kau benar, aku sedang buru-buru, jadi aku tinggal dulu—"

"Eh, eh tunggu." Xiumin menarik tangan Luhan untuk menahannya, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke ruangan yifan."

"Untuk?"

Luhan mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang map berwarna hijau, "Artikel untuk edisi terakhir spesial EXO."

"Eh? Itu kan bagianku, kenapa harus di berikan pada Yifan? Sini, berikan padaku." Xiumin baru saja hendak mengambil map itu dari tangan Luhan, tetapi Luhan segera menghindarinya.

"Tidak. Aku harus membicarakan artikel ini dulu dengan Yifan."

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sudahlah. Aku harus segera bertemu yifan sekarang, nanti akan ku ceritakan." tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, Luhan berjalan cepat menjauh dari Xiumin.

"Aneh.." gumam Xiumin pelan melihat sahabatnya yang melangkah terburu-buru itu.

Tidak sampai lima menit kemudian, Luhan sampai di depan ruangan Yifan. Ia mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali, dan beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara Yifan dari dalam.

"Masuklah."

Luhan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan Yifan. Ia bisa melihat sebuah senyuman cerah terbentuk pada bibir Yifan tepat ketika ia memasuki ruangan itu.

"Ah, Luhan. Duduklah, duduklah."

"Yifan, aku sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi. Jadi aku akan langsung ke inti saja, okay?"

Yifan menaikan sebelah alisnya, melihat wajah serius Luhan membuatnya terbawa suasana. "Baiklah. Ada apa?"

Luhan segera meletakan map hijaunya di atas meja Yifan, "Baca, dan katakan apa pendapatmu."

Yifan menarik map itu lalu membuka dan membacanya. Ia terus membaca, membaca, dan membaca. Perlahan kerutan di keningnya mulai muncul, dan pada klimaksnya, matanya membulat lebar.

"Astaga." gumamnya dengan nada terkejut. Ia menatap ke arah Luhan, "Ini serius?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Aku melihat kejadian itu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

"Wow, Ini keren, Luhan. Ini keren!" Yifan kembali membaca artikel itu dan sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibirnya, "Aku yakin gosip ini akan membuat majalah kita laku keras!"

Luhan terdiam. Entah kenapa, Ia sendiri justru merasa tidak semangat dengan hal itu. Satu-satunya alasan ia melakukan hal ini adalah karena uang. Sejumlah uang yang sangat ia butuhkan.

"Tapi, Yifan. Apa kau yakin, artikel semacam ini bisa dimuat di majalah kita?"

"Why not?" Jawab Yifan langsung "Ini akan jadi gosip terbaik yang pernah ada! Dan aku harus berterima kasih padamu, Luhan."

"Kau yakin? Hal ini tidak akan berdampak buruk bagi perusahaan dan juga... bagiku?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Luhan. Pers bebas berpendapat. Dan soal perusahaan, Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Hal ini akan menjadi tanggung jawabku. Kau sudah bekerja sangat baik."

Luhan menundukan kepalanya. Apa itu seharusnya menjadi sebuah pujian? Tapi kenapa Luhan sama sekali tidak merasa senang mendengarnya?

"Yifan,"

"Ya?"

Luhan mendongak, menatap Yifan serius, "Kau akan membayarku lebih untuk itu, kan?"

Yifan tersenyum, "Berapapun yang kau minta, Jurnalis favoritku." jawabnya lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Luhan menghela nafas.

Ia tidak tau efek seperti apa yang akan terjadi akibat gosip itu nantinya. Tapi yang jelas, setidaknya ia merasa lega sekarang, karena Ia tidak perlu pusing memikirkan biaya pengobatan ayahnya.

"Terima kasih." gumam Luhan pelan.

_"Hal ini akan menjadi tanggung jawabku."_

_Tidak, Tentu saja ini akan __**tetap**__ menjadi tanggung jawab__**ku**__._

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Late update yaa. maaf yaa, tugasku udah mulai numpuk nih :""<em>**

**_semoga updatenya ga ngecewain yaa:3 _**

**_jangan lupa fav, follow, and review! muah_**


End file.
